Trapped in 40K
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: After a game at his local shop, Chris finds himself trapped in the grim darkness of the far future with an Ork invasion on the way and a Chaos cult manipulating things in behind the scene. But there are more mysteries about the mission that he's forced into than even the Inquisitional cabal knows. Trapped remake, harem, lemon
1. Chapter 1

Chris looked at the 28mm battlefield carefully, taking it all into detail. Warhammer 40k was a game of luck, strategy and detail. It was like chess, but more complex and can change in a second. The god's of dice can be fickle and needed to be appeased with the greatest of care. Looking at the table Chris was moving dice in his hand thinking about what to do next. His opponent was using Chaos marines with a backup of cultists with some forge world conversions and models. Chris however was using Space Marines of his own made chapter.

Nodding he took his razorback around a building so that it had good cover and a good shot at the Great unclean one his opponent had. He then moved his squad of snipers onto a building allowing for a good shot at the leader. The rest he had were in cover and good positions, he then moved on to shooting. First where the snipers, he blew onto the dice to praise the gods of dice before rolling them.

"Ahhhh nooo!" he said in a joking manor.

The gods did not allow for his gamble to pay off as the leader was still in play. His opponent just smiled as Chris took the dice for the razorback and rolled them, again the gods of dice where not favouring him today. The rest of his shooting phase only took out a few more infantry but that was it.

"Damn it." Chris moaned as he and opponent shook hands.

"Ahh don't worry about it. Maybe next time."

"Yeah." Chris said as he and his opponent packed their models.

He then looked at the models on the shelves seeing what he would need. Payday was coming soon so making a mental image of what he needed was a must.

"Seeing anything you like?" the shop employee asked.

"Making a shopping list, I mean since 8th is coming out soon and if rumours are to be believed then 1000 space marine chapters are gone. But I think I might get Guard, simply for the tanks and I would love to play with a Banebalde."

"Well rule of cool is a rule hard to break."

"Indeed." Chris said before looking at his watch. "Well good game, but I need to get gone. See ya later."

"See ya."

Chris exited the shop and pulled up his hood as light rain came down. The bus stop was near by so he headed there and waited for a bus. As the rain began to lighten up a lightning bolt hit the stop and in a flash of light and Chris was gone.

OOOOO

Inquisitor Selena looked over the cells of a stone building looking over the captured Eldar which included a Farseer who looked at the Inquisitor with a dark look. The Galaxy was in chaos so it was surprise that Humans and Eldar where at each other throats. But then again they did see each other in different lights, humans viewed the Eldar as arrogant, deceptive and evil while the Eldar viewed the Humans as primitive short sighted apes. While they did work together at times that didn't mean they didn't hate each other.

Selena was a 5,9 human with long black hair and a noble aura about her. She wore a black bodysuit with a metal armour corset and a carapace sleeve on the left side as well as thigh high carapace boots. A red and black coat hung on her shoulders showing where her allegiance was, the Emperor's holy Inquisition. At her left side was a blot pistol at the other was a cutlass power sword, each one had the Inquisitional I on both of the weapons.

She sighed as she walked along the metal catwalk that looked over the cells. As she walked a Scion Sargent walked up next to her and walked along with her.

"All traces of the other Eldar are gone, I have no idea where they could be." he said.

"Try to find a webway gate, interrogate them if you have to but don't kill them. For some reason I feel like we'll need them." she said.

"Yes Inquisitor." he said before turning away and walking off.

Selena then walked up a fight of stairs and into the light of a sun shining down on them. She looked around her and saw guardsmen dressed in uniforms similar to that of the Cadian regiments march around. She sighed and walked along towards the exit to the keep. As she did her vox bead came to life.

"Inquisitor." said the raspy mechanical voice of the Magos. "I have found something that you may have some interest in."

"I'm on my way." she said.

OOOOO

The Planet of Aukran was a techno feudal world at did have some technology but that was stagnated due to a war they has with machines. This planet didn't learn from the past about abominable intelligences, but they won and grew better for that. But when the Imperium came and brought some advance tech some of the people began a rebellion to remove all technology from their world. But that was humanity for you, always diverse and sometimes never agreed on things.

Magos Kalrus looked out at the city impressed with what they did. While he devoted his life to the Omnissiah he also had an understanding of human psychology. He was different compared to other Magos' in that he was interested in innovation. While others may have seen this as heretical he saw it as the best way for humanity to survive. The Inquisitor also saw this and allowed him to research things in secret in return for his help and small Skitarii force. He agreed and joined up with Selena's force.

The door to his workshop opened and Selena walked in.

"Inquisitor I believe I found something regarding the Webway gate." he said as he set down a book on his desk and opened it. "The gate of light, this mysterious object lays in the woods to the north. What mysteries does it hold?" he read before looking at the Inquisitor.

"Sounds like a webway gate to me, an active one at that. So the Eldar have been here before? Not much of a surprise, how are your rangers holding up?" she asked.

"More then ready."

"Good." she said before turning, "Be ready in 10."

Nodding Kalrus looked to his Mechanicus axe, he walked over and held it in his hand and looked at it like an old friend with a smile.

OOOOO

Three Inquisitional Valkyries flew to the north and landed in three different positions in separate clearings. The Magos and his Skitarii landed to the north east of the objective while a Astra militarum group landed to the northwest of the objective. While dressed like Cadian's they where not but from another feudal world with their Sargent being from one of the noble houses of the planet. The Inquisitor with her personal combat group landed south of the objective. Her team had a heavy weapons expert, a sniper, a cultural expert and a former Maccragge PDF soldier who was the daughter of an Ultramarine force commander. As such she was quite tall strong and faster then normal humans but less so then a Space Marine.

As her team got off the transport the sniper a felinid ab-human made her way up into the trees to get a good view of the area. Her tail helped her to move through the trees allowing her to become the predator that she was.

"Unyaa." she muttered as she looked around. "I cannot see anything."

"I suspected as much." Selena said. "Stay up there, we'll need support."

"Will do, unyaa." the felinid said before moving through the trees.

The Inquisitional squad then began to move up slowly through the forest in a circle. The PDF soldier was in the back with the cultural expert who welded a combat shotgun while the inquisitor and heavy weapons expert where up front. The movement was slow due to the Inquisitor's orders to ensure that if there are any Eldar left they would see these forces and move back to the webway gate and fall back. They needed to deny them the Farseer and gain control of the planet, at least not fully but enough to ensure that there would be no Eldar attack in the near future.

As they moved the movement's in the bushes told them that they where being watched but not attacked at the moment. The four looked at each other with a knowing look, the Eldar where crafty but not dumb and it seemed like they got the message but weather they would take it or not was another matter entirely. Lasfire made them stop and close formation as Selena clicked her vox bud.

"Stohlome what's that sound?" she asked.

" _Some xenos soldiers decided to get the jump on us. We showed otherwise._ " he said.

'To be expected I suppose.' she thought. "Ok but do not pursue, the Webway gates is our primary objective."

" _Understood._ "

"He's not going to listen." the PDF soldier said.

"Yeah, but he's too good not to keep around. Besides, if anything happens I'll but a round in his head." Selena said.

"Good, I'm getting sick of his advances." the cultural expert said.

"Same." muttered the weapons specialist.

OOOOO

The area around the webway gate was filled with flying bone, lasbolts and slug rounds. The guardian force that was protecting the webway while well trained was boxed in with the only means of escape though the webway. The fire from the Skitarii, guard and Inquisition made them keep their heads down, they maybe fast but at this range that would matter. Taking a chance they dived into the webway and the Imperial forces stopped firing. The ancient Eldar device then shut down, as it did Selena walked up to the militarium Sargent and slapped him across the face.

"I told you to hold position." she said in a clearly irritated voice.

"I saw a chance and took it." he countered. "Your plan was flawed!"

"You compromised the plan and made them attack before we were ready, you put all of us at risk and may have allowed them to escape. I should shoot you, be thankful that your still of use to me!" she said getting in close to him.

"Inquisitor." the magos said.

"WHAT?" she yelled at him before following his eyes to the webway gate.

The alien device sparked and cracked with a multicoloured lightning. All of the people in the area backed up a bit as they saw this, whatever it was it was not normal even if it was alien. Suddenly the device exploded showering wrathbone everywhere. The explosion was bright making all in the area cover their faces. Once it died down in place of the gate was a human male wearing clothing that would be considered to be normal on a few civilised words.

The Magos and Selena where the first ones walking up followed by Stolhome who kept his lasgun at the ready. Selena got down to one knee and turned the man on his back, he looked young, around her age when she first joined a few years ago. She then gave him a pat down, as she did she pulled out a black rectangular object from his pocket. She turned it over to see an emblem on it but she couldn't make it out. She looked up at the magos who was just as confused as she was while the cultural expert came up to have a look.

"He's cute." she said making all three look at her. "He seems to be a little too clean as well."

"Let's get him to the ship." Selena muttered.

"Why? He's clearly a heretic, he came from a xenos device." Stolhome said.

"So?" the Magos said. "There could be any number of reasons for that, escaped slave, lost in the webway the list goes on."

"Heretic or not, I want to question him. Call the hospitolers, tell them to have the med bay ready." Selena said.

OOOOO

The unknown young man was lay on a medical bed with his chest bare. It was slightly muscular, not too muscular but enough to hold his own. The chief hospitoler began her examination of the young man slowly. She needed to check for everything, in case of unstable mutations or something more sinister. Years of experience moulded her into a hospitoler who never left any stone unturned, she knew that to do so would spell disaster.

Taking many chemicals and blood form the young man her examination began.

OOOOO

The Aukranian Assembly was the main governing body of the planet. The assembly was made up of members from the noble families each had a different speciality while the Planetary Lord ruled over the nobles. The nobles where formed to represent the different area's of specialities that the planet provided, trade, military, agriculture and industry. But agriculture and industry where low due to the fact that they mostly operated on the planet. But military and trade where mostly on topic due to the rebels and trade with other worlds.

They called Selena in to talk about the rebels. Under orders by a higher Inquisitor, who was looking into something else, ordered her to attend the assembly when called to make sure that she could make sure that she looked for clues for a cult which she was looking for. To quell a rebellion was only part of the reason why she was there, the other was to find and destroy the cult.

The assembly room was set up with 4x4 sloped seats on both sides with the planetary lord in the middle with an aquila on the stand he was behind. Selena was sat behind a desk that was set in a semi-circle in case there where more people to sit there. In a sense it was set up like a adeptus arbities court room, which was probably the point. Make the person feel like they are on trial to get more out of them and remind them of their place in society.

"When are you going to execute those xenos prisoners?" one of the nobles asked.

"I am not, they were here for a reason, I wish to find out what that reason is." she defended. "In my line of work, you don't kill your intelligence."

The noble looked at her with a hint of disdain in his face.

"Like it or not this is how I operate, how I work. I don't care how you do things, this is my investigation and I will do it may way until another Inquisitor takes it from me."

The fat Planetary Lord just looked at her stroking his goatee. She could feel his gaze upon her that made her shiver, she could sense that he wanted her, for less then noble reasons. Having a blessed body made the opposite sex attracted to her. At times she liked it at others it made her feel sick, both literately and metaphorically. She forced those feeling down as she waited for the next bureaucratic crap she had to deal with.

OOOOO

The Magos was doing bit of reading of the planet's history. It wasn't a requirement but more of an interest in order to find artefacts that would be of interest to the Mechanicus. While he was part of the cult he had some heretical and blasphemous thoughts about the Mechanicus that would get him killed. So he kept it quiet, but the actions of the Mechanius only reinforced those thoughts. Just then the door opened and the hospitoler walked in with her findings.

"Magos." she said getting his attention. "How good is your biology?"

"Good enough why?" he asked setting his book to the side.

"Take a look at this." she said handing him a datapad.

The Magos stood and took the pad and looked at it. Reading it his robotic red eye blinked as did his real eye. The hospitoler could see that he was also confused, his face said it all.

"This…." he said looking at her. "Tell me you checked this."

The hospitoler nodded. "At least 10 times with fresh samples. All with the same result."

"But if that's the case..."

"The young man we have is the second oldest human alive."

The Magos looked up at a Mechanicus banner on the wall then to the window. Looking at the pad he then set it down on his desk and looked to the hospitoler.

"Keep an eye on him, I'm going to have a chat to the xenos." he said as they both walked out.

OOOOO

Farseer Telshae just sat in her cell with metal cuffs that blocked her psychic powers. She had to give credit where credit was due, humans where creative for primitive ungraceful apes. But given this age of war, it was of little surprise to her that these cuffs existed but to her it meant that they where denying their evolution from a weak race to a more powerful one. But she could see the reason why as well, Chaos was insidious and could infect human psykers with ease. It made her think back before the time of she who thirsts awakening.

It was complicated that an Eldar like her didn't always think about. The sounds of metal on metal met her ears, she tuned to see in front of her cell was a red caped human who's body was mostly made out of primitive machinery. With cog and red cape where clear indicators that he was from the machine cult that some humans were apart of. Inwardly she resisted the need to laugh but she did let a light snigger lose which the human seemed to not hear or ignore.

"I have a question for you." he said as he turned to look at her. "Your webway, does it interact with the warp?"

She looked at him before looking at a corner in her wall. "Why?"

"We found a young man who came from you tech, his chemical analysis shows that he's older then others of our race."

She looked at him again, she didn't sense any deception but she didn't quite believe him.

"What you say is impossible. It cannot happen!" she said out loud before turning way in a realisation. "Unless something more powerful is involved."

"I thought so." he said as he exited the cell and locked it again. "I can tell by that face, I my not be a psyker but even I can see what you are thinking. And I agree, let's hope it's not them."

She looked at him as he walked off. As the Magos walked outside Selena who was resting on the archway to the cells for him. He didn't look at her as he stood there next to her.

"Ok spill, what did you talk to her about?" she asked.

He looked to her with a smile then turned to look at the sun. "The young man we have. The hospitoler found something interesting, I just went to confirm her findings."

"And what did she find?" Selena asked.

"Our guest, is from the 3rd millennium."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok as you know I have received 3 reviews from Critics united. Now I am paying little attention to them but in case of the highly unlikely event something does happen I do have some my stories on Archive of our own (AO3). But until then I'll be here enjoy.**

Selena looked at the dataslate the hospitoler handed her. The chief hospitoler, the Magos and Inquisitor were in the Inquisitor's office which doubled as her personal quarters. It was decorated much in the sense that a noble would have decorated. Exotic pottery, armour from a few planets, painting made by famous artists on the words and so on. After she read the report she placed it on on the table and looked at the two with an accusing look.

"This has to be a joke." she said.

"Wish it was Inquisitor." the hospitoler said. "But the evidence is quite clear. He's from M3, everything fits with the evidence."

"The Eldar didn't seem sure as well but admitted the possibility." the Magos said holding back the possibility that the ruinous powers could be involved. "And let's not forget the problems we have with time. Do not forget Ordo Chronos."

Selena leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. "Ok so what do we do?"

"It's clear that he was sent here for a reason." the Magos said. "Even if he's not, think of the knowledge we could gain from him."

"The Magos is right. He could teach us so much of out past, granted limited but he could still teach us."

Selena sighed and stood. "Ok, he can be an asset, but I want him to go thought at least some basic combat training in case we get into a fight."

"I'll get my forge working on armour and weapons for him but there is a point we need to consider. Language, he may not understand what we are saying. Even with out billions of languages, we need to find the right one which he responds to."

Selena nodded. "Ok, what can we do?"

"I can look for a language logic engine or create one myself but it will take time."

"Until then we should wake him. Even if he's human I cannot predict how our dugs will effect his system if we keep him asleep with them."

"Why?" Selena asked a little confused at the statement.

"While he maybe human the problem is that is biological systems are not as advanced as ours. The drugs we use to keep him asleep are suited for our systems with little divination. His system is, with respect, he's inferior biologically speaking and even with that divination I cannot say how his system can take more of it."

Selena nodded. "Ok but keep him in the quarantine section, we need to keep an eye on him. Get Kimsa to watch him. If he's from M3, then he's not going to know anything about this time. We need some way to tell him."

The two just nodded before leaving and Selena leaned back into her chair.

"Ugh gato (fuck). Things can never be easy can it?"

OOOOO

Chris groaned as he woke.

"Ugh what hit me?" he asked to no one in particular.

His eyes became normal and soon he could make out an arched roof. Arched roof… he squinted at the roof for a moment before he sat up and looked around. He was in a white room that looked some kind of cross between a medical room with Gothic architecture and archaic items. There was a mirror in front of him with above that was an emblem he knew well.

"No way." he said as he got off the bed. "No fucking way."

On the other side of the mirror Kimsa was sitting on a chair with a pad in hand watching M3 as he woke. But as soon as he did he noticed the aqulia emblem above the mirror. Kimsa could read people like a book most of the time and that reaction that M3 gave as he looked at the aqulia she was surprised about. His reaction was one of clear familiarity but confusion as well, as if he had never expected to see it. She noted it down in the book before watching him closely.

Inside the room Chris was dumbfounded at the aqulia. He then looked around with wide eyes before pinching himself at least three times.

"Ok not a dream or hallucination. I really am in 40k, holy shit I'm so dead." he said.

OOOOO

In a large room the team leaders of Selena's cabal sat around a circular desk. The Inquisitor had 4 squads of regular guards who were under the command of Sargent Stolhome. 2 squads of Catachanian soldiers under the command of Sargent 'Black eye' Krimm. 3 5 man squads of Temestus Scions under the command of Sargent Ti go and the mechanised commander Kai Long. These people as well as the magos and chief hospitoler sat at the desk with the Inquisitor at the head. Each one aside from the magos and hospitoler had a datapand in hand. Stolholme threw his onto the table.

"This is a joke, and a very funny one." he said with a fake smile.

"I dunno, I'm not a bio expert but this… this is quite convincing." Krimm said looking at the info.

"Your a fool." Stolhome shot back.

"The evidence is there." Ti go said looking at the pad. "And quite convincing." as he said that Kimsa walked in with a book in hand.

"Well there is something of interest." she said before taking a seat. "He saw the aqulia in the room, he reacted in a mixture of confusion and surprise like he never expected to see it in the fist place. He also pinched himself."

"A common method for soldiers and others to see if one is awake." the chief said. "Interesting."

"Well that shows that he's from some unknown world who knows about the imperium." Stolhome said in a condescending tone.

"No, it just shows that he knows the aqula emblem but the biological evidence is as hard as stone. It just means that something else is going on here."

"Magos have you managed to work on translation device?"

"Indeed I have, I just need to fabricate a logic engine in order to adjust the translations if need be." the magos said.

"Ok get to work on it."

OOOOO

Chris sat on the bed waiting for something to happen. He was stuck in this room for days, but from the white and medial equipment he could only assume that he was in some kind of quarantine room. Watching too much tv he thought that is was the best idea because they likely did not know who he was or where he came from. But then again he didn't know how he got here himself so it seemed like whoever was in charge was just playing it safe. But then that just made him ask who it was, that was what worried him.

The only thing he could do was hope there wasn't a commissar otherwise he'd be meeting the wrong end of a bolter or plasma pistol. His mind worked to think on who would keep him around. The only possibilities that he could come up with was that it was either a chapter master or imperial commander who are not zealot enough to have him killed on the spot but interested in where he came from. The only other possibility was that an inquisitor found him and wanted information.

He hoped it was one of those two because at least they would be somehow reasonable. But given what he knew he wasn't too sure. Just then the door opened and two people entered. One was quite clearly a mechanicus magos. But not one of those half human half squid like ones in the models but one of the tech priest engineers. The other was a female guardsmen in a tank top and a bandoleer of shotgun shells across her shoulders and a combat shotgun on her back. She also wore a pair of red and black camo trousers with a chain around her waist with an inquisitorial I hanging off it. Her hair was red and quite short but made her look cute.

The tank topped woman stepped forward carefully and made movements with her hands. She pointed at Chris then at her mouth then ears. Chris got off the bed and nodded, the magod then walked forward and handed an ear bud to him then indicated to put it into his ear which he did so.

"Can you understand me?" the woman asked.

"Indeed I can." Chris answered.

"Good, then if you'll please come with us. The inquisitor wants to talk." she said.

OOOOO

In the inquisitors office Chris, Kimsa, the Magos and Selena sat at her desk while they changed questions. Chris for the most part explained what he knew about this time and the situation which shocked them even more. But he did have to ask if Roboute Guilliman had become Lord Commander of the Imperium and that the Primaris space marines where being sent out. He then explained that to him until recently it was all a game to him.

"To be honest I have no idea how I got here myself." he said calmly as he could.

"I see, forgive me for scepticism but it all does seem a little… hard to believe." Selena said.

"Well considering a Primarch essentially came back from the dead I don't blame you but still..."

"Understandable. However there is a war on this planet, as such I need you to go though basic military training. Kimsa will help you in that regard, as well as the rank of Sargent. It the lowest rank that I can give."

"That's fine with me."

OOOOO armoury/ firing range.

Chris and Kimsa walked into the main armoury and firing range.

"Ok so what do you know about las weapons?" Kimsa asked as she walked into the armoury and pulled out one of the Kantrael Pattern Lasrifles.

"Mostly what the books talk about, they are the primary weapon of the Astra militarum. Just with different variants for the different regiments and stats due to the forge worlds they came from." Chris replied as the culture expert handed him the lasgun.

"Are you used to them?"

"No, hell we're just experimenting with lase...las weapons." he corrected. "Even then they where only on a few boats." he said as he took the weapon and did his own check of it.

Looking at it up and down he nodded and handed it back to her and she pointed out the different buttons and what they did. "Safety, fire select and beam intensity." she said handing it back to him.

"Ok, 10 targets at different ranges try to hit all of them." she said as she lead him to the range and hit the button to activate the targets.

"Ok." he said as he loaded the weapon and aimed down the iron sights.

He then lightly pulled the trigger and one of the targets fell. He did the same for all others, the culture expert nodded in approval.

"Very good." she said. "You have some experience with weapons."

"Yep, my dad was in a special forces and he taught me a few things. Weapons, survival tactics, the basics so yeah used to weapons."

"What kind?"

"Autoguns, swords, throwing axes, pistols. Those kinds of things, by the way you have any throwing axes in there? I haven't got much practice in throwing those things."

She looked at him with a curved mouth walked over to the armoury and picked up three of the throwing axes before coming back and handing them to him while he gave her the lasgun. He then hit the button for the targets to appear then turned and threw one of the axes at a target with frighting accuracy.

"Ok wow." Kimsa said.

"Yep, still got it." Chris said with a smug tone.

OOOOO

"So he does have combat experience?" Selena asked as she looked out at the stone city in front of her.

"Not life and death, but yes. He has had training from his father and form the information I got, it seems like his training was similar to the more highly trained guard regiments. But he has no real combat experience." Kimsa said.

"Hummm, sick with him and take him on patrol. Drill him for information, we have to know what he knows. Hopefully he can help with the rebels and cult."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris, Kimsa and Verella, the Sisters of battle heavy weapons expert, walked along the street of the capitol for patrol. Chris was armed with a modified flack vest that was superior in terms of light weight and tougher to crack, he also had a modified lasgun which had a scope and an extended magazine. Kimsa however didn't ware armour as she found it more easy to move, she was armed with a shotgun similar to that of what the space marine scouts use.

Verella despite being the heavy weapons had to turn in her heavy weapons in for a basic sisters bolter. Patrol in city streets was no place for heavy weapons, unless the place was infested with targets. Verella, despite sounding like the name of a vampire, was a lightly tanned woman with short white hair. She was quite reserved but listened with interest at times.

"Sooooo…. The past..." Kimsa was muttering.

"I can only tell you what I know not what I don't." Chris said quickly.

"Oh of course of course, sooo…."

"You're the one who's meant to be interrogating me. You ask the question."

"Oh ok…. Hummm oh government? What was the government like?"

"Depends which government you are talking about. There where tons of the but for the most art we can divide them into democracy, socialist, communist and theocracy's but there's not a lot of the latter. There is no united government but we did a 'group' called the united nations which tried to a few things. Most if not all nations were apart of it, but most of the time there was bad blood between nations."

"Wow so something like the Imperium but not an official government."

"Yes and no, yes it's like the Imperium and no it was not a government. More like an alliance of mutual agreement."

Kimsa interrogated Chris about history until the crowds had become large as which point they needed to stop talking and keeping their eyes open.

OOOOO

On her ship, Selena sat in front of her desk looking at an older Inquisitor.

"I looked at the information you sent me, I must admit stranger things have happened. This is a major find however I am concerned about sending him into the field. He's a valuable asset to our history."

"Indeed however keeping him locked up is not a good way to get his cooperation, this way we can get the intel we need and keep him occupied. I also have feeing that we're going to need him." Selena said.

"A fair point, any help will be nice. But I should mention that I ordered a space marine chapter to help. The Knight Wardens, they are close and will be there soon. They will be also be accompanied by a Guard regiment and Skitarii force. The Mal-Tai defence force are coming to help."

"Is the Ork threat that bad?"

"From the reports? Yes it's that bad, several worlds close to here. Even Ork hunters are having a hard time taking them down. We have reason to believe that they maybe a splinter group of the blood axes."

"Gato I hate that clan. Orks are bad enough but those guys are even worse."

"You and me both, but that's why I'm sending the Mal-Tai defence force to you. They are not like others and will not take the Orks lightly unlike others."

"Good, hopefully I'll see them soon."

OOOOO

As they walked into the main market Chris kept his eyes open as much as possible. His father was part of a special forces and given the highest alert level meaning an attack was going to happen. In order to make sure he and others were safe his father and others from the forces organised a training session to get people to notice if something is off. Not James bond level trading but enough to see if something is wrong.

"Ok pay attention guys, this is going to be tricky." Kimsa said as they began to move into the crowd.

They moved slowly into the crowd and they kept their eyes peeled. This was a good place for an ambush, too good for one. Chris made sure to look up at the roofs just in case he could see snipers getting ready for something. From what he understood, the rebels were fighting a war of independence from the Imperium due to the extensive use of tech that the Imperium uses and they found that to be blasphemous and very unhuman like. It reminded him of the battlestar glactica remake, who used limited tech but these guys outright despised it. This meant that they may not use lasguns but autoguns. This was also due to the fact that Akuran had low level technology due to the war they had, because of this the Guard of the planet made extensive use of autoguns. While other Guard may see this as being primitive, the Munitorum preferred to have Guard who used weapons that they where used to and can use with effectiveness. That as well as the Planetary lord found lasguns to be too expensive so autoguns were the best option.

Due to this the rebels has access to their preferred weapons. As the three moved Chris then noticed a man looking around and moving slowly as if he was waiting for something. His hand was but his side but something was hidden by his cape.

"11'oclock, cape." he said the two looked to see the man.

"Clearly hiding something." Verella said, as she glanced to the man.

"Likely some kind of pistol. Given the armoury of the guard likely some form of auto weapon." Kimsa added.

"Plenty of windows and other areas for an attack." Chris said as well looking around.

Just then a man in dark red robes then came up onto a platform looking over people with a book in his hand.

"People of Akuran! The time of the end has come! Our humanity is being corrupted by the lies of the outsides who claimed to help! They lie! The war we had as taught us that technology, innovation and anything that we make deifies that natural order! We have sinned the gods do not smile on us and they have condemned us to damnation! There is no god emperor, no primarchs, no war! They are lies, lies LIES! Told to us by unbelievers, and we have believed them!" the man said making the three twitch their trigger fingers but Chris could see were this was going.

"Get to cover." he said as he and the other two then moved behind wooden stalls.

"And we must be cleansed!" behind him on a tall 5 story square building windows opened and barrels of autocannons came out of the windows.

As the screaming started the cannons fired owing down people as they tried to run. But the rounds avoided the preacher who stood with his arms out chanting. Once the firing had stopped people who avoided the line of fire then walked out and moved along the bodies and unloading rounds into people who were still moving. Seeing this Kimsa got onto her vox.

"Inquisitor, we need help." she whispered. "We have a tower of autocannons at the end of the market."

"Three other places have been hit in the same way." Selena said over the vox.

"I have an idea." Chris then chimed in. "We use the Valkyries to take out the towers. We can then move in and mop up the rest."

"Sounds like an idea. I'll get right on that." she said before the vox went dead.

"Ok what do we do in the mean time?" Verella asked.

"Cannot do much, those cannons will tear us up." Kimsa said.

"I can try and take a few of them out." Chris said as he adjusted his scope.

The two nodded as they readied their weapons. Aiming down his lasgun he could see the operators of the cannons looking for targets. The ship was not too far away so the gunships would be here soon, they would need to attracted the operators attention from the ships. This was going to be close, he looked to the highest point of the tower and breathed deeply. He then pulled the trigger and the red lace of the rifle partially hit one of the operators in the shoulder and the other in the face killing one of them.

That alerted the rest of them who targeted his position. But due to the proximity of the soldiers the cannons didn't fire. The soldiers opened fired at his position with autoguns and pistols. The wood wasn't good armour he needed to move, thankfully Verella and Kimsa opened fired allowing Chris to get to better cover. But as he did he noticed that ahead of him was a woman wearing some kind of exotic dress being forced to the floor by a female solider. Taking his chances, he ran up and shot the woman taking her down. As he ran the other stood and cannon fire began to hit around him and the woman. He jumped and tackled her though a window of a house before bringing her to the other end of the house.

He then placed a finger on her lips indicating to her to be quiet then indicated for her to stay. She needed little convicting and nodded. He then moved to the window and could see that Kimsa and Verella moved to better cover but were pinned by autocannon fire. Traded one problem for another, just then a Valkyrie came in fast and fired at the building. The missile it fired made the building collapse into itself killing anyone inside.

Smiling Chris then jumped out of the building and opened fired at the remaining rebels, taking them down. The sock of the building falling down made them disoriented, allowing the three to clean up. While Chris was also disoriented he was used to it due to games, tv and training, it was surprising for the most part but he got over it fast as the local guard came and arrested those who surrendered. This was going to be interesting.

OOOOO

"Ahh ahhhh!" a dark skinned woman cried out as she rode the Planetary Lords cock.

She was for the most part naked with only a leashed collar around her neck. The fat lord smiled as she rode him while another woman of lighter skin served him exotic fruits. She like the one who rode him wore only a long loincloth and a leashed collar. The two were slaves, the lord had a few other slaves that he had 'acquired' from the market.

Slavery was illegal on the planet due to a strict class system thus people as unnecessary to have a slave system. However because he was a planetary lord he had a lot of freedom and could get away with a lot short of heresy. Because of this he took pleasure in the buying of a few slave girls from the trade. They were not mechanically augmented but genetically to make them young until they die, they were also tried from birth to be slaves. Freedom was an illusion to them, all they were there for was to serve.

"Ahhh that's a good girl." he said as she rode him.

"Thank you master, ahhh." she cried out as she arched her back.

"Yes, but that Inquisitor… what do you think?" he asked looking to the girl who served him the fruits.

"I think she is a very pretty woman, if you wish she maybe yours." the slave said making the lord smile.

"My thoughts exactly, a fine addition to my collection. But how?..." he smiled.

As he said that someone entered, whoever it was they were covered in a long brown cloak.

"I hear you desire the Inquisitor, I can help you for a fee." the person said with a male voice making the fat lord smiled.

OOOOO

The team leaders Including Chris and Kimsa sat around the table as well.

"These rebels, were supposed to be dealt with within a matter of months." Selena said in an angry tone. "They only commit a few terrorist acts, so how in the hell does an Inquisitional cabal not remove them! They have been at those for over 150 years! How are the rebels still around!"

She slammed her hands on the table in clear anger but no one spoke up. Chris wasn't paying attention as he looked though the files.

"Has anyone checked about collaborators?" he asked making eyes turn to him.

"Yes but there is nothing concrete." Krimm said.

"Ok but looking at the equipment… the autogun for the most part… it's Krieg pattern."

"Well there are worlds close by that have Krieg regiments." Ti go added. "But some of those worlds no longer have Krieg regiments."

"Then it's likely that scavengers got weapons that got left behind. Then ether a general or someone from the trade families bought them from the scavengers then handed the equipment to the rebels."

Kimsa nodded. "There are at least 8 different military families and 12 different trade families. If we eliminate those who are considered to be loyal that will leave around 3 military and 5 trade."

"True, but the loyalty could be a ruse. We need to check all, but we can check their finances. That way we can narrow down the such, that plus we can interrogate the prisoners for information."

"Sounds like a plan. Get to it." Selena said.

"Will do." Chris said.

OOOOO

Chris was offered a room all to himself it was bare with only a bed, desk and other essentials. He had a number of files on the desk and he looked over them but it went slowly due to the language that the Akurans used. The translation logic engine that the magos gave him helped but that didn't mean it would go faster. As he looked though one of the military families a bell sounded at his door, his brow furrowed he turned and looked at the door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened up and the woman in the exotic dress entered. Now that he wasn't in combat he got a good look at her. She wore a dress similar to a Chinese dress but with the left side fully covered and her right arm encased in a sleeve while the other was more of a glove. She also wore thigh high heeled boots. All the clothing she wore was red with a gold trim. On her head she wore a simple gold headband and long brown hair, she appeared to have Asian heritage given her eyes. Behind her were two soldiers dressed in something similar to the warhammer greatswords models but with 40k flack armour and coloured red and white with a gold trim.

"Well we finally meet at last." she said politely.

"Ah, your the person from the market." Chris said as he stood and bowed.

"Oh please don't. You saved my live from those vile barbarians, lose all tech. Ha, like that's gonna happen, anyway I came here to offer you a form of a reward of your choice."

"Of my choice, humm." he thought. "Well in truth I don't think that's necessary."

"How modest of you. But it would be bad form for not rewarding you, humm I'll give it a talk with my family and decide what to do."

Chris nodded at that. "Sounds good, care for me to show you out?"

"I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

The Heiress Alyva sat at her desk touching up her make up. She was smiling to herself Chris, or M3 as he was known by the Inquisitorial retinue, was very nice polite and handsome. Although she was due to be married to once of the other nobles of one of the military houses she felt a liking to this young man. But with her family obligations she knew that he will be out of reach. Just then there was a knocked on her door and the families butler walked in.

"Madam, Rainaldus Van Scarpa is here to see you." he said.

"Send him in." Alyva said.

A moment later a purple and white clad man entered. He was dressed like a typical noble of any noble, but he stood like a soldier like all other military families of the planet.

"Rainadalus." Alyva said not looking at him. "What brings you here?" s

"Forgive the intrusion at this early hour." he said bowing. "But I'm afraid that the marriage between you and me must be called off."

She turned to look at him. "Explain."

"The attack by the rebels has crippled my families standing within the government and the other houses. Mostly because the soldiers of y families militia seems to have deserted before the attack began. As you may imagine this has raised some questions about our loyalty and we are no longer respected. As such we must call the marriage off to perceive your reputation my lady."

"A true man, would keep his word." she said turning away from him. "No matter his family standing. I have heard about the same thing Rainadalus, however despite it all I would have expected that you keep your word to me and my family as well as yours. But it seems all you are care is prestige and reputation, some things as we both know mean little in the field. You sir are a coward, now begone and do not show your face here again."

The young male noble tired to say something but just left without a word. Alyva sighed disappointedly, but oddly enough she felt nothing about this but relieved. She shook her head and smiled, perhaps now she could chose her own husband.

OOOOO

The mess hall of the ship was quite large can could fit everyone with ease. In order to get his mind off the files Chris decided to grab something to eat, but after he did he just sat at a table looking at his food and moving it about with his fork. A Catachanian soldier with his own food passed Chris before setting with the other Catachans.

"What's he doing?" he asked.

"Not a clue." one said as he chewed a piece of meat. "Could be what they used to do in M3."

"Nah." said another. "Looking at him, he seems to be a little confused about the food. Maybe something he's not used to. It's likely they didn't have this kind of food back then."

"Well hope they had stuff better then this." another side taking a bite out of a stake.

They were right, Chris just looked at the food with an odd look. He expected something more because he was working with an Inquisitor but he knew inside that it wasn't going to be much. But the food just looked odd, probably because the food looked different from what he was used too. He likely thought the some of the veg came from different planets but originated on earth and over the years just mutated into something else.

Even though he knew it wouldn't harm him but the taste that was what he was fearing most of all. He just looked at it, building the courage to take a bite. After a few moments he took part of the stake and ate it, it was chewy at beast but it was nice if a little salty. In the end he ate the rest which had similar taste to the meat. It wasn't bad, but something that would have got someone kicked out of hells kitchen in less then a second. He sighed, he'd tasted better.

As he got up his muscles began to ache, as if he had run a marathon. It wasn't the first time this happened so he got up and walked out.

OOOOO

Chris entered the chief hospitolers office, she was looking over some files but as he entered she turned to see him.

"Ahh M3 what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Sorry about this, but y muscles have been aching for a while can you take a look?" he asked.

"Sure, came sit and let's get a look at you." she said.

He moved up and said on a chair before pulling up his shirt showing her his muscular chest.

"Wow, have you been working out?" she asked.

"No I haven't why?"

"Your muscle mass seems to have increased." the hospitolder said as she touched his muscles making him wince at her cold fingers. "Interesting." she said her her fingers moved around his chest. "I need to take a blood sample." she then picked up a syringe and pressed it into his chest and withdrew some blood.

"I'll get this tested." she said as Chris brought his shirt down."

"Thanks, I'll check back later." he said getting up and leaving.

OOOOO

Chris stood before Selena with Kimsa by his side to present their findings.

"Only two?" the Inquisitor asked. "You sure?"

"Yes, mostly because the ones who spoke out against the Imperium retracted their statements and comments only claiming that they're are only criticising the Imperium's actions. But in reality they're appealed by the rebels actions, so they wish to distance themselves from them. But a few do agree with the rebels actions but only two really stand out, mostly because they do have ties to scavengers and in recent weeks have made questionable actions."

"I did double check and I can confirm." Kimsa said. "These two families are the main suspects."

"If not then whoever gave the rebels their weapons knows how to cover their tracks. However given that this world has mostly been on it's own until recently we can rule out that they know how to hide themselves. Especially with their tech stagnation."

Selena nodded, his logic was sound but she could read him like a book, a talent that most if not all Inquisitors had. There was something bothering him.

"But the problem?" she asked.

"Well… a noble heir came to see me yesterday and wanted to give me a reward for saving her. But there is a problem, she's part of the military family that has made the questionable actions." he said. "I think I can get to such her house as a gift but I have no idea."

She nodded at that. "Ok Kimsa, you go to the trade family take whoever you see fit. Chris take the military family with whoever you see it."

"Yes Inquisitor." Chris and Kimsa then said.

OOOOO

The noble district was smaller then the main living district but it was large to Chris' eyes. Akuran Prime main shape was like a circle but a bit jagged to allow for a few things. The castle of the planetary lord sat in the middle of the city with the noble districts split into four areas which house the different industries that the families were known for. Each family was allowed a militia of around 150 members with at least 2 transports and 1 tank. This was allowed thanks to the Imperium's blessing, the culture and law of the planet.

Krimm and a few of his Catachans came with Chris and Verella to the mansion of the Moreguard military noble family. The mansion was surrounded by a large garden with statues of soldiers running up the length of the pathway to the mansion itself. Two soldiers in blue and white uniforms stood at the gates with ornate autoguns in hand. The team looked to each other before walking up the path. The soldiers took little notice due to the Inquisitional I on their uniforms. They soon made it to the door and Chris knocked.

A moment later a butler opened the door and bowed at them.

"Good evening sirs and madam, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yes, you can the residents of this house into one room and tell them that we are here to investigate the house." Chris said.

After a few moments Chris and his team were in the main living area of the mansion along with the 5 members of the family. The head was a fat man wearing a blue and gold outfit with armour and a sword at his side. Next to him was an ageing woman who wore a simple red outfit that was very similar to what noble Tudors used to ware. The next was a man who was older then the heir but younger then the fat head, he wore a uniform of blue and white much like the soldiers outside. He seemed to be the younger brother of the fat man. The next two was the sole butler and Alyva the young heir of the family.

"So, what is that about an investigation?" the fat old man asked.

"Forgive me, however due to your families outspoken criticism of the Imperium and support of the rebels, especially after the incident two days ago and other evidence, the Inquisitor has ordered and intimidate investigation of the house and your family." Chris said.

"What preposterous nonsense." the woman said. "All know about our criticising the Imperium. But that's it, we have no love for the rebels then the common man."

"I understand that but recent events into your families monetary account are enough to warrant an investigation. You can either cooperate or you can spend the night in a cell."

Verella looked at M3 with a sight smile. That comment made him seem like an Imperial commander, one who's not going to let anything get in his way.

"Very well." the fat man said. "Do what you must."

"But brother..." the older man protested.

"But nothing, we must obey the Inquisitor's wishes."

OOOOO

The investigation took the better half of about 5 hours as Chris and Verella reached the last room. Krimm and his team kept the family in one room while conducting interviews which took longer then expected due to their avoidance of the questions. But that was from the leader of the family, his wife and brother while his daughter and butler were straightforward and honest. The final room that the two where in was the master bedroom, if they were going to find anything it would be in here. Chris looked along the bookshelves while Verella looked around the furniture.

As she looked she then noticed a button under one of the legs of one of the chairs. She pressed it and a wall lowered making the two of them look to it. Looking at each other for a moment, the two then walked over to the passageway that lead somewhere. They walked down it only to find themselves in a… dungeon of pleasure. It was filled with stuff that would normally be found in a BDSM shop.

"Ooookkkkeeyyy…." M3 said as he looked around. "Last thing I was expecting to see today."

"Indeed." Verella said before walking back up with Chris following her.

She pressed the button again and the wall closed up. M3 went back to the books before noticing something behind the bookshelves. He moved towards it and looked at it, it was a button of some kind. Reaching over he pressed it and one of the bookshelves opened up like a door to reveal a small hidden room. The two looked at each other again before walking inside, for the most part there was a table with files stacked in front of it. The two then began looking tough the files and paper on the table and in the files to see if they could find anything.

OOOOO

Chris and Verella walked into the lounge with one of the files they had found tin their hands. They walked up to the table and placed the file on the table. The eyes of the head said everything.

"Arrest them." M3 ordered.

"Arrest us?" Alyva asked. "What's going on?"

"The files in front of you hold transaction agreements between your father, mother and uncle known rebels. It also shows transaction agreements between them and salvers of Krieg pattern weaponry. Weaponry that was used in the attack two days ago." he said not taking his eyes of the accused.

"What preposterous nonsense!" the fat man said but his eyes clearly displaying fear. "All you have is transaction files? Ha anyone can make that up."

"Indeed, however given that it's written in a noble and that there's at least three different styles on how the writing is done. I think I found the turncoats."

As soon as he said that the fat lord went for his pistol only to be stopped by one of the Catachans who grabbed his arm and pointed his gun at the lords head. The other two had their weapons removed.

"Call the Inquisitor. Tell her we need to transport some prisoners." Verella said to one of the Catachans.


	5. Chapter 5

The courtroom was filled with onlookers as the Moreguard family was charged with treason. Unlike other imperial worlds this world wanted to take precautions to make sure that they got the right people. While this kind of thing would normally be done by the arbities there was none on world so a random member from one of the houses was picked. He had listened to just about everything from the defence and prosecution. There was just one that he needed to hear form before he passes judgement.

"I wish to hear from the man known as M3." he said.

Chris stood from his position and removed the Inquisitorial badge he wore.

"What is he doing?" Krimm asked.

"Removing bias." Kimsa said.

Chris then moved up and stood before the 'judge'.

"Your honour what do you wish of me?"

"Tell me what you found."

"May I first state for the record that while I maybe be in a bias group in this case, the Inquisition, I wish to state that while I do offer them much for finding me and offering me much. I do not have any loyalty to them at this time." Chris said making Stolhome's eyes wide.

"That snivelling little..." he was trying to say but Verella looked at him darkly.

"He's distancing himself from us so that what he says will not be seen as bias. He's doing us a favour." she said.

The Sargent looked away mumbling.

"As for the defendants, I can assure you that the father, mother and uncle are guilty of the charges placed at them. However the daughter is not, as in my investigation I have not found any proof that links her to the rebellion. From what I found they planed to use her a their agent in the Guard when she would join. If that didn't work they planned to disown her." Chris said.

Alyva looked at her mother and father. "You pieces of traitorous filth!" she yelled and was about to attack them but two guards stopped her.

"You are the traitorous filth." her mother said. "I do not regret a thing."

Chris didn't need to say anything else. That reaction had the 'judge' convinced.

"Ok then, I heard enough." he slammed the hammer down. "By order of this court and the powers invested by the Imperium of man, I find the evidence against the heads of the house of Moreguard guilty of the crime of treason and conspiracy of rebellion. Because your daughter was not part of this, I hear by declare her the new head of the Moreguard family and absolve her of any and all guilt and suspicion. As for the guilty I leave that to the accuser as in accordance with our traditions and laws. M3 what will be their punishment?"

Chris looked to the three then back at the 'judge'. "Execution, burning at the stake. That should send a warning to the rebels."

"Agreed." he said as he slammed his hammer.

OOOOO

It took only an hour for the pyres with stakes to be set up and the guilty where wheeled in on chars before being dragged to the stakes. The father tired to reason while his wife was in tears the uncle however just said nothing as they were tied to the stakes. Both the father and other began to scream in terror. Verella came up armed with a flamer in and a sadistic grin on her face. She pointed it at them and yelled out.

"BURN HERETICS!" she yelled.

She pulled the trigger and a jet of flame came out and hit the wood setting it ablaze. The three were soon engulfed in the fire and died. Alyva was no where to be seen, she was likely trying to figure out what to do now since she was the new head of the house. But something didn't sit well with M3 and he headed back to his room on the ship.

OOOOO

Chris entered the church slowly with Verella behind him. He was not too comfortable entering this place as the people inside may ask too many questions about his origins. His true origins which were to be kept secret to the point that only few knew about it. But that wasn't the reason why he entered, after looking through the files he found there was a simple letter, P, on the list of names. Due to the fact that it would be strange for nobles talking to peasants or rival houses too much it ruled them out but how did they talk to the rebels? or get equipment? Chris only had one idea, the Priest of the city.

It was the only answer that made much sense, a priest would have intimate knowledge of people around him. With his position, no one would expect him to be rebel. The perfect cover for any rebel looking to get information. With that Chris then looked over the information and it appeared that the Moreguard nobles did visit the priest quite often, along the lines of once a week. Very strange for a family who spoke up against the Imperium. It clearly warranted investigation but Verella insisted on coming to see if it was true, and if so to burn the Priest alive.

As the two entered the smell of incests hit the two hard making Chris' nose wrinkle. He was not used to this smell and he resisted the urge to pinch is nose thinking that doing so would insult others around him. As he entered the place was decorated and set up similarly to old churches that he saw on occasion. Once inside the Priest walked up to them, he was dressed in robes of what one may have expected one of the ministorum to wear.

"Greetings my children." he said with an up beat tone.

The man before them was old, what could be called his fifties to sixties and seemed to be well groomed.

"Greetings..." Chris said before turning and whispering into Verella's ear. "What's the term for addressing a priest?"

"Father." she answered.

"Father, but we are not here for pleasantries."

"Of course, as to be expected from his holy Inquisition. What can I do for you?" the Priest asked.

Chris walked passed the priest and looked up at the statue of the Emperor before turning back to the Priest.

"We…." he started to say but stopped.

Something flashed in is vision, it was almost blinding. He shook his head, but it happened again and his breathing deepened and he fell to his knees clutching his head while Verella ran up to him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Something, it feels like it wants to enter my mind."

Just then his eyes went blank and he fell to the floor unconscious.

OOOOO

Back at the ship with the chief hospitoler was finishing her round of tests while the Inquisitor watched concerned about M3's safety. He was after all, an asset both in terms of historical and maybe even combat. But how this was happening… she had no idea even Verella's explanation said nothing about what happened. After a while the chief hospitoler walked round and stood next to the Inquisitor.

"So? What happened?" she asked.

"His well primitive biology once again. His mind, someone was trying to communicate to him psychicly. Who I have no idea, but the problem is that his mind cannot handle it so due to the overload he fainted." the hospitoler said.

"How long?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We have to wait this one out."

"Great." the Inquisitor said statistically.

"There's something else as well, he asked me to look at some pain in his muscles and it appears my fears were right. The chems I used to keep him under has affected his muscles causing them to grow. It may result in problems so I need to run some tests."

"Ok do what you can."

OOOOO

Chris woke up to the sound of birds and the wind lightly blowing. His eyes opened and he covered his eyes before clouds covered the sun and he could remove his arm. Sitting up he looked around to find himself in a green field with birds singing and mountains in the distance. Standing he looked around but could see nothing but the pop of a cap made hi turn to see a long dark haired man sitting on a rock with a fishing rod in one hand and a green beer bottle in the other. He turned to face Chris and smiled.

"Come take a seat." he indicated to a rock next to him.

Chris moved slowly over to the man and sat next to him. "You are the Emperor aren't you?"

The man laughed. "Yes indeed I am, sorry about the falling in my church thing, but it was necessary to talk to you."

"Ok why?"

"You where brought here not because of me, but because of someone else. Who, I have no idea but I have a few people on the list of who may have done it."

"I think I can name them as well."

"I'll bet given your knowledge, but you need to be prepared. M3 was a more peaceful time, but you need some skills that they did not have some skills that you will need." he then reached over and touched Chris on the head and something passed to him. "Your brain will need some tie to process it all, so you're going to be out for a while."

"Understandable, is there a mission that you need from me?"

"Not really, but I do feel one of the Ruinous powers may have a role to play hindering them will be the best idea."

"I'll do what I can."

"I would expect a Primarch to do what no other man can do despite the circumstances. You are not a Primarch, I expect slightly less. But failure is not an option."

"It never is."

OOOOO 1 month later.

Groaning Chris woke up only to find someone laying on him in a curled up position. He looked to see the felinid sniper on his lap curled up like a cat. Even 40k had cat people but they were rarely seen outside of their homeworld. As he moved she woke up and saw hi awake, purring she moved up to him and licked his cheek. She purred even more and her tail waved in the air but she was then pulled off by the chief hospioler.

"What have I told you about that Liana?" she asked.

"Awww but he smells so nice unyaa." the catgirl said.

"I don't care, now get outta here."

Liana got up and walked out as the hospitoler turned to M3 and shined a light in his eye making him blink unexpectedly.

"Owww."

"Sorry but you've been out for a month, how are you feeling?"

"Head hurts so do my eyes with that light."

"Ok, you look good. Now what happened?"

"I need to talk to the Inquisitor."

OOOOO

Alyva sat at her desk looking at the letter she got, it was the sixth marriage letter she got. But she never cared abut this mostly due to the engagement she already had. Two of those letters came from the Van Scarpa family, since her rise to the head of the family they wanted to renew the marriage agreement between her and Rainaldus. Due to the dishonour he had he had to retract the marriage making him look like a coward. But now since she was the sole heir of the family a new prestige and honour was to be gained from it even if the previous marriage agreement was retracted.

But even if Rainaldus wasn't a coward, and even if there was new honour and prestige to be gained since he retracted the marriage agreement it would cause more problems for her then she would be able to deal with. He made his choice and now he would have to live with it. That's the way the nobility worked her, mistakes while common could not be fixed so easily. She shook her head and threw the letter onto a fire near her desk. It burned fast allowing her to read the other letters as her butler came in.

"Madam, I have just gotten word that M3 has awakened." he said.

Alyva stopped reading and turned to him. "Has he?" she smiled. "Send him an invite for lunch. I wish to talk to him."

"Yes madam."

OOOOO

Selena looked at M3 as if he was the craziest person she had ever met. He had just told her about what happened what happened to him when he was asleep. But she just didn't believe it, she knew that he was telling the truth but she just didn't she couldn't believe it. Her mind rejected it and yet he was telling the truth.

"So you talked to the Emperor?" she asked.

Chris didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Ok, I have no idea what to say or ask."

"Then don't, this conversation never happened ok."

This time it was Selena's turn to nod and Chris left. But as soon as he did a message came up on Selena's terminal she read it.

 _By order of the Inquisition the Knight Wardens have come to assist the defence of the planet Akuran. Today we have arrived and wish to pay our respects to the lord of the world._

She continued to read with a smile, the Space Marine Chapter the Knight Wardens arrived on world and it seemed like they wanted to give a show of force to show what the rebels would be up against. Selena turned away from her terminal and looked up to the sky knowing that the Knight wardens stood up there waiting to be summoned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok first off sorry for the delay, but the company who I sent my laptop to didn't talk to each other making me wait for it longer. But then I had a party to help set up and clean not to mention Destiny 2 came out. So yeah, I've been busy as of late. So yeah sorry, however I should mention that I am trying to work on kinda a neo retro/ modern gaming channel but I need a few more things, but if anyone is interested I will let you know when it's up.**

The room was dark only lit by an unnumbered amount of candles. Inside was a woman dressed in white robes sitting in front of a statue that held a see though ball on the top of it. Behind her was a statue of a woman in long robes and wings on the back outspread. The woman sat in silence meditating. Her eyes where covered by a decorated cloth that gave her her power at the expense of her normal sight. Her lightly tanned skin shined the candle light.

In this culture she was the Speaker, the messenger of the goddess. The highest of holy on the planet, but since the Imperium came she rebelled like others devoted to their faith. She would not rest until the light of the goddess came to all, even the Imperium. As she meditated a knock sounded on her door and she raised her head.

"Enter." she said in a soft voice.

The wooden door to her chamber opened and a man in olive green fatigues and plate armour entered. He stood before the Speaker for a moment before getting down to one knee and bowed hos head.

"You wished to speak with me." he said.

"Capitan, yes I did. How goes the recruitment of new members?" she asked.

"Slowly, the show of force when the Inquisition found one of the families working for us made our recruitment slow. We barely have 50,000 members now, not to mention that the heretic and blasphemer forces are getting reinforcements. We're getting outnumbers and outgunned."

"Reinforcements, my sight has shown these to me. Giant knights in blue and silver armour, soldiers of green and blue and worshippers of the devil who forgo their humanity to fight for their machine god. We will have trouble but if our faith is strong we'll destroy them."

"How?"

OOOOO

The main parade ground was set up for the Knight Wardens arrival which was to bee soon however a few of their servants had come down to the planet to set things up. They had set up a large gong in front of were the planetary lord was going to be seated and large drums on each aside of the ground along with three quarter flags set up. The first was a silver/ blue combination with the emblem of a sword and lighting coming from the tip of the weapon. Under that was a phrase in what seemed to be in a mix of Chinese and Japanese. The next was a green/ blue combination with the sword lighting emblem as well however this one had something similar to the Cadian gate around it with one side having cog teeth on the outer edge. The final one was a red/ blue combination with the same sword image as the other two but this time it had the emblem of a cog surrounding the sword and lighting.

As Chris looked at them he was more confused then anything else. He had Krimm had been watching over the set up for the parade making sure that people didn't interfere with it. He looked to that Catachanian solider.

"What's with the flags?" he asked making the big soldier look to him and smile.

"Well it's quite tricky to explain." Krimm said before taking a deep breath. "The Knight Wardens are one of the Chapters that has a bit of an empire within the Imperium and control several worlds. One of them is a forge world and in return for autonomy and other things, they help the space marines out with a number of things even letting them have a group of Skitarii on their fortress. But while they are there to help they only listen to the tech priest stationed on the station. As for the other flag, long ago one of the Chapter masters decided that they needed more hands to help in battle so with their selection for marines and breeding programs they made a regiment to help them. But I'd call it a scratch regiment since they take squads too small to be officially recognised by the departmento. So it's largely ignored that the regiment is a combined arms force."

"Yikes, being Chapter master sounds like fun at times. So in classification what would the guard be classed as?"

Krimm fell silent for a moment before speaking. "I'd say heavy mechanised."

Chris just accepted that and looked onwards, something had been at the back of his mind. Namely how would the rebellion react to this? This was a good opportunity for an assassination attempt and it seemed like the Inquisitor agreed as she ordered for the two of them to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. This was going to be tricky.

"That reminds me, what about that device of yours? I haven't seen it in a while."

"Huh oh, that. Well in return for some better armour, given the reputation of flak armour, he wanted to look at my phone so I let him."

"Sounds like an idea."

As he said that a young boy came up to them.

"Which one of you is M3, or Chris?" he asked looking at the letter in his hand.

"That's me." Chris said and the boy handed it to him.

He opened it and read it.

"Oh, seems that Lady Moreguard wishes to have lunch with me. In about three days, before the parade."

"You lucky bastard." was all Krimm said.

OOOOO

Stolhome entered the Magos' workshop slowly and wiped his head due to the heat of the forges. The workshop was around the size of four baneblades strapped together and at least five people high. As he entered the Magos turned to look at the Sargent.

"Ahhh Stolhome, here for your lasgun right?" he asked in his mechanical voice.

"Yeah." he said before noticing Chris device on the table behind the Magos. "What are you doing with that?" he asked pointing.

"Ahhh that." the red clad cyborg looking over to the phone. "In exchange for better armour M3 allowed me to look at it. This device is fascinating, it's made out of micro and digital technology. It can take pics, vids, has a vox network, and so many other functions."

"Sounds expensive, since he's a peasant how in the Emperors name did he get his hands on it?"

"That's the thing. These things, according to M3, they are for the most part wide spread. Anyone can own this device and most people do, something so advanced made so cheaply that it's readily available to the lower class. Amazing tech I must admit."

"Pathetic, devices like that do not belong to the lower classes. What would they do with them?" the Magos looked to the Sargent.

Stolhome was part of a noble family on a world called Vllarian which had a bit of internal strife as of late as one house was corrupted by Chaos and was removed. But it was rumoured his house was part of it and an investigation was placed on the house. While they found nothing the reputation and prestige of the house was gone because of it. But Stolhome was not a well liked individual even among his fellow house superiors and those of equal rank.

He had a high risk low reward but get the job done attitude. But his attitude, that was the turn off part about him. He treated everyone, even those of a higher rank, as if they were below him. Even the Magos didn't like him, and he tended to enjoy talking to everyone.

"Well don't forget different time. Things change, and even then culture is also different, no nobility, no high class. Or even they the high class may care about the lower class in order to fill their pockets."

"Ha, no one believes that he was from the past. Get over it."

The Magos said nothing and just handed the target his lasgun.

"That attitude of yours, will get you killed." he warned.

"Puff whatever."

OOOOO

Chris walked up the road to the Moreguard house dressed in an astra militarum uniform that he found going spare. He asked around and found that it the Inquisitor kept some uniforms around in case of getting more troops. So he grabbed the nearest Sargent's dress uniform and threw it on. It was conformable for the most part and made out of some form of light cloth. It didn't itch or anything, and was quite light despite the thickness of it.

Still he was wondering how to compose and act. He had been to meals before, but no one this posh. So being worried about how to act was probably the safest reaction and bet. He sighed as he reached the main door and hit the bell. A moment later the butler came and opened the door.

"Ah master Chris, you are expected come follow me to the dining room." he said.

The butler lead M3 into the dining room and instructed him to sit. The place was quite long ans had a 7 foot table in the middle that already had food on it. He sat at one end and the butler went to fetch Alyva. A few moments later she entered wearing what she had wore when the two first met Chris was about to stand but she held up her hand stopping him.

"It's been a while hasn't it M3?" she asked sitting down. "Please help yourself."

"Thanks." he said as he reached over and picked up a few things and set them on his plate. "Yeah it has, sorry but I was in a coma for a while."

"So I understand." she said getting her own food. "So I wish to talk, openly if possible."

The two just talk and ate after that. Chris found out more about Alyva while she found out more about him, well excluding that fact that he was from the past. After the food was gone the two just talked until it was late and Chris felt like he had to go. So the lady for the house followed him to the gates like the good hostess she was.

"That was fun and interesting, I would ask if you would join me for the parade but I believe that you have other obligations." she said.

"Indeed I do, the Inquisition is there to keep an eye out for any rebels in case they decide to ruin the parade." Chris said as he opened the gate. "I'll see you after it."

"Sounds good." she said but before they could do anything else a voice echoed out.

"Alyva what are you doing?" the voice said.

The two turned to see a young man old then they were but close to their age walk up with two guards behind him. Seeing him the Moreguard lady sighed and pinched her nose.

"Van Scarpa, your family is of no interest to me any more. So leave."

"I will do no such thing. A lady like you should not be meddling with the likes of the Inquisition."

"Your point?" Chris asked. "Besides I'm here for my own reasons not the Inquisition."

"You are a member of the Inquisitors retinue, that's enough for me."

"Enough for what? Making a fool out of yourself?"

"Why you..." he started going for his pistol but the guards stopped him.

He then noticed a patrol of local guard move past them making him sigh and leave.

"Well looks like I should be careful." Chris said absent mindedly.

"Well I know, that you'll be ok."

"Thanks anyway I must go see you at the parade." he said walking an waving.


	7. Chapter 7

The landing area's where clear of anything that might interfere with parade of soldiers and marines that were due to come. The inquisitional retinue were the 'security' as well as the local guard in case of the rebels trying to take advantage of this. Which was the most likely scenario playing out in everyone's heads. Chris was standing on a ledge in front of the main stands that allowed him to get a good look over the crowd. He wore the new black and red armour that the magos made for him.

The armour itself was made out of plasteel which was surprisingly light despite the strength of it. It was fashioned much like Cadian armour but was modified with smaller shoulder pads and breast plate. The leg armour he wore looked a lot like the armour from the guard on the Lord Inquisitor animation. Other then that there was little deviation from Cadian armour, the only other differences where the pouches on the armour as well as pouches on his left lower leg.

Then there was the Inquisitional I's on parts on the armour but those were to be expected. He did ware a gauntlet on his left arm that had his smart phone in it. The Magos had modified it to be able to connect to the Vox network as well as other things. However this was only going to be for him as the Magos, as smart and intelligent as he was, could not duplicate the technology that was used to make it. All that meant was that he had to take very good care of it.

Others of the retinue where on other points at the places as well that had good looking over the place. As for Liana she took a place on one of the towers and had her long las looking over the parade ground keeping her eyes open for any trouble. Despite her being a mutant the others of the retinue, excluding some of the more extremists, was respected at the very least due to her sniper skills. Her superior eyesight, reflexes and hearing made her invaluable even if it disgusted some of those in the retinue.

But she didn't care, as long as she could do her part for the Emperor and Imperium she couldn't care less about what people thought about her. Readying herself one of the Landers came down and landed in front of the main parade ground.

The ground that started to fill up with people who took their places in the stands and next to the main grounds. The nobility took their places next to their house banners to identify them. After that the Planetary Lord and the Inquisitor came up to cheering crowds.

"My people welcome." the fat lord said in a cheery voice. "Today we welcome our cousins from beyond the stars to help us with the rebellion we have suffered for a long time. We welcome them to our homeworld and show them our gratitude."

He then took his seat as several women dressed in what seemed to be like Japanese Miko outfits walked up to gongs that where set up on either side of the ground while two topless men walked up to a bigger gong at the front of the ground. Taking their places they looked to each other for a moment before one of the Miko's banged the gong, then another then another until the big one was hit. The ramp to the lander then lowered and drums began to echo across the grounds followed by trumpets.

The sounds of marching then sounded across the grounds. Then the guard came out, dressed in a mix of a greatcoats with Cadian armour but painted blue with tiger stripe camouflage. They marched out of the lander in perfect sync with their lasguns in hand. On the field they then separated into two lines and stopped when they reached the top of the grounds then turned to face the other line then stood to attention. At the point people got a good look at them and where shocked to discover that most of them seemed to be female with tribalistic tattoos on their faces.

That discipline was amazing and the way they marched was just intimidating to the local guard. Not to mention the look of the weapons made them feel insignificant. But the people just clapped at the sight of them, they were impressive to say the least probably due to the fact they where an off world army. But the next shocked them all. The sound of metal on sounded then the Skitarii walked out. The people and not just the soldiers gasped at the sight of the blue cloaked cyborgs that walked out.

They looked just like the GW but with the blue cloaks and the red and white stripes on the top down to the tail of their cloaks. They also had a cheats plate that looked like it belonged on an old medieval knight with a piece to cover their necks. Chris looked from one face to the other, he heard and read about the recent luddite culture they had before the Imperium came. This was going to cause problems, major problems as the Skitarii took their positions next to the guard and turned to face the opposite sides the sound loud metal footsteps getting his attention. This was the moment he waited for.

First it was the glowing red eyes then the blue silver colour of their armour then them. The space marines walked out of the lander, a few scouts walked out first armed with boltguns up against their arms then the marines walked out. They followed the scouts to their places in the parade but then they were followed by the Primaris marines. The size and the way the moved, they looked amazing even to the people who looked on amazed. Most worlds had never seen a space marine let alone a Primaris marine but these people had to realise that they were special.

Chris looked up to the planetary lord who had a clear look of worry on his face, this was a show of force by the Imperium and he knew it. He was afraid, that was as clear as day.

The marines took their places next to the Skitarii then all three representatives of the armies then got down to one knees and bowed their head's. Three people then exited the lander, the biggest one was a Primaris space marine in the Primaris equivalent of terminator armour. Parts of his armour was decorated in gold but from the look of him it was clear he was the Chapter master. The next was a female officer wearing the uniform of the guard on the grounds but had a black coat on her shoulders and amour similar to a knight covering the rest of her uniform.

A red eye was in place of her real one as well as a prosthetic right leg. She seemed grizzled despite her seemingly young tattooed appearance. The next wore a cloak similar to that of the Skitarii and stood almost as tall as the Primaris next to her. The axe in her had gave her allegiance away, as did her mechanical body. They stood next to each other for a moment before walking before they found themselves before the Planetary Lord and got down on one knee.

"Lord of this world, we please our honour to help rid this world of the heretical rebels." the marine said.

As he spoke a speech Chris noticed something in the crowd. Someone was trying to move their way through to the front. He tapped his vox bead.

"Liana, I need eyes one someone trying to push their way to the front. Middle life side."

"I see him unyaa, he's got something in his hand."

M3 nodded and claimed off the platform he was on and walked over to the crowd. Avlya noticed and looked among the crowd to see what he saw. She leaned over to her Capitan and whispered in his ear. He nodded before moving off. Chris moved through the crowd and soon found the person and grabbed his arm making him look at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The man tried to pull away but the Moreguard Capitan stood next him and grabbed his other arm but the man just smiled.

"You think I'm the only one?" he asked.

"Thanks for telling us." M3 said making the guy go red with embarrassment.

M3 looked over to the other side to see another one move to the front. He pushed himself to the front then jumped up and ran through the lines of the guard and marines making all eyes turn to him.

"What is that fool doing?" the Planetary lord asked.

M3 then jumped into the crowd and pinned the suspect down allowing the grenade to roll making people scream out loud. Several of the guard surrounded Chris and the suspect, two of them moved up to help the two up and hold the suspect tightly by the arms. One of them picked up the grenade and looked it carefully.

"Gas grenade." he said before looking at the man. "You're a suicide bomber."

"What's happening?" Selena asked over the vox.

"Just caught two suicide bombers?" Chris said before several explosions in the city sounded. "Shit."

Soldiers on the parade ground looked toward the explosions while the people began to panic. The militia's and the local guard began to move in and try to calm the people down but it wasn't going to be enough. This was an attack and it had to be quelled. Chris ran to the nearest gate and ran out into the streets. The Planetary Lord fell back into the tower for safety along with Selena and Stolhome for protection. The Chapter master, Magos and commander however began to bark orders for defence of the grounds.

In the tower the Lord looked to the Inquisitor.

"WHY WAS THIS ALLOWED TO HAPPEN?" he yelled.

"I don't have enough people to help out. The ones I do have are only really there for combat, I have no infiltration specialists who do this kind of thing." she said calmly. "I couldn't find anyone who has that skill before coming here. Even then I was ordered to help this world ease into the transition into the Imperium. There is a little I can do."

Stolhome simply scoffed at that as the Chapter master walked in. "Inquisitor, my lord." he said calmly. "Me and the other two have secured the intimidate area. However there are forces entering the city. Just give the word and we'll attack."

The Chapter master Ikorean had always been known to be a considerate Chapter master unlike most others so this was quite surprising to the Inquisitor.

"I think that maybe necessary."

"Agreed." said the female commander walking in. "This situation will escalate if we do nothing."

"Err Inquisitor we have a problem!" M3 called over the vox. "The rebels seem to be setting up some kind of device. Not sure what it does but all I can say for sure, is that it's up to no good."

"What does it look like?" Selena asked.

"A small tower with cylinders around it. I'm not sure if it's an explosive or gas bomb. Either way I'm…. wait….." Selena waited as a long silence passed soon enough he got back. "Ok from the sound's of things the bombs are on a timer but they also have a trigger, if they see any imperial forces they have orders to detonate them."

"Chapter Master hold all forces." Selena said and he nodded before turning to the commander. "Shit what can you do?"

"Little, very fucking little. The only thing I can say is to drop troops in onto the locations, but the AA will make short work of them. But even then it will take time which I don't think we have."

Selena gave a deep sigh, fucked if they do anything fucked if they don't. This was getting better by the minute.

"What about what you suggested with taking down the buildings?"

"The main problem with that is the AA and the fact we don't know what these devices are, if it's gas that's going to be a major problem as we don't know what kind of gas it is. That's the major kicker, because we don't know what's inside that will make us think twice about what to do. Thinking about it, we could take and secure one of the bombs then get experts to look at it. But that's all I can suggest."

"It's better then nothing but I don't what you to attack alone. Where are you?"

"Main market square, west side."

"Right." she said looking up.

"Alrexandira." she said making the former Ultramraian PDF soldier look to her. "Go and assist M3, main market west side."

She nodded and moved.

"Problem Inquisitor?" the chapter master asked getting her attention.

"Yes we have unidentified devices in the city. We don't know if they are explosive or not, if you have anyone who's good with explosives and gas devices I would love to know."

"As a matter of fact I do." he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris kept a watch over the rebels as they moved around keeping an eye out for any who would dare oppose them. His lasgun moved over each of them trying to pinpoint the leader. Video games were entertainment thing but that didn't mean you could not learn things from them. Metal gear was always a good learning tool for stealth. Even if he didn't like stealth it was worth knowing. The sound of rocks moving made him turn to see Alrexandria come up from behind followed by two space marine scouts and two Mal-tai guardsmen. They all moved up to his position and lay next o him.

"So what do we have?" asked the Ultramarian.

"Nothing much, but whoever these people are they are not soldiers. Inconsistent patrol patters and very twitchy trigger fingers. I doubt they'll follow orders." Chris said.

"I agree." said one of the scouts with a very thick Chinese- Japanese like accent.

He cocked his bolter as he looked but Chris stopped him. "Wait, we need to take them out all at once."

"Right where do you need us?" asked the other scout.

OOOOO

One of the soldiers looked at the device with a sense of trepidation and reservation as he thought. That gained the attention of one of the others who came up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, I understand that this is the only way to get the blasphemers off our lands but this… something tells me this is wrong and that we only invite destruction." the other said.

"Get those thoughts out of you head. All those who do not submit to the goddess are not worthy of life, they teach lies as they are of the demons who wish to enslave us. Best to ignore those thoughts." he said before moving off.

However he didn't move far as a lasbolt hit his head and sent him to the floor. The area the busted into bolt and lasfire from multiple directions. The rebels didn't know what hit them or reacted fast so they fell to the floor dead without a single shot from them firing. Chris and his group then moved up making sure that the bodies were dead before relaxing a bit.

"Ok, who's the bomb expert?" he asked.

"That would be me." said one of the scouts.

"Ok get on it, the rest of you, establish a perimeter, make sure no one comes here unless they are friendly."

All of then nodded before moving off to do what he said. The scout moved up to the bomb and set hos boltgun down on the floor looking at it carefully. Chris walked up behind him as the scout looked.

"Initial assumptions?" he asked.

"Gas bomb, but looking at the wiring I'm not so sure. It could be both." the scout said.

"If that's the case we need to know the yield and gas for others to deal with them." he said before walking off. "Keep at it, and find that timer."

The scout nodded as he continued his look.

OOOOO

Despite being am abhuman Liana was at the very least respected by the others in the retinue. Selena bing one of the radical inquisitors of the Inquisition like to use all weapons at her disposal, however she was one who refused to use Warp based powers due to their corruptive nature. Mutants and aliens however were fair game to her since they had abilities that normal humans didn't have. Such as stronger noises, heightened hearing, stronger muscles and so on. While she did believe that they were not pure of blood or genetics the trade off could be seen as fair but she always questioned that.

Liana being a Felinid meant that she looked more or less human just with two extra ears and a tail. She however did lack the fur that others of her kind had but she saw that as a good thing. It allowed her to blend in as a normal human, and that's what she did for most of her life. Felinids are virtually unheard of in the Imperium at large, but she managed to get off her home world and disguise herself as human. A simple bow or hood and tying her tail to her leg and she passed off as human until the Inquisitor found her.

She had been watching the abhuman and her bounty hunter work for the past month before acquiring her as her acolyte sniper. Being with people who wouldn't mind what she was, she jumped at the chance.

Looking around down her scope the wind changed direction and an odd smell met her nose. She began to sniff around before looking in the direction it came from. Looking down the scope she then saw a group of people by the east gate, one of them was in a shiny set of plate armour with some form of engraving that was in the fashion of a woman's face with a blindfold.

"Unyaa." she muttered before hitting her vox bead. "Inquisitor, spotted a group near the east gate. They look like the ones who have brought the weapons, they smell like them and there's a guy who's got decorated plate armour on."

" _Liana I overheard."_ Kimsa said before the Inquisitor could say anything. _"What does the guy with plate armour look like?"_

"Short, young and the decoration is of a woman with a covering over her eyes." there was a moment of silence before the culture expert came back on. "Unyaa."

" _Ok that's the Captain of the Holy knights. They were ordered to disband when the Imperium came however while some hung up their weapons the rest did not and he is one of them. From what I understand, he's the lander of the resistance."_

"Unyaa, should I take him out?"

OOOOO

In the safe room everyone looked at each other. They had the chance to take out the resistance with one shot.

"I'd say take it." the Lord said. "These people have been a pain for years. You cut the head off an aka and the beast dies."

"Yeah but the head can still bite, and with some animals it can regrow." the Mal Tai Commander said looking unimpressed.

"I would be wise to track them with a tracking device." The Chapter master said. "They will lead us to their lair and we will end them in one swift strike."

The Lord however just waved his hand dismissively. "A needless waste of resources and man power."

" _Selena it's M3 do you read?"_ he asked

"What's up?" The Inquisitor asked knowing that an argument was coming, arguing with a chapter master would not do anyone any favours especially a planetary lord.

" _What gas weapons does the planet have?"_

Selena looked to the Planetary lord. "What gas weapons has your army made?" she asked.

"Well we have three, the first is cytrol which kills on contact. Then there's the flesh eater, but that requires several chemicals and needs to be mixed on the field in order for it to be effective. Finally there's rot which liquefied people." the Lord said.

"Did you hear that?" Selena said.

" _Loud and clear, I think I know which gas it is. But it also makes me think, we can use the marine drop pods to clear out the bomb area."_

"Good plan, by the way we think we have found the resistance leader what would you do?"

" _Track em, the 'leader' may not be the 'leader'."_

"Right thanks."

OOOOO

The Captian looked over the city with a smile. Soon, soon the gas will release and the blasphemers will die. After all all those who defy the goddess must die, they did not deserve the life that she gave them if they disobey her. As he watched something above him exploded and he looked up. Two fireballs from the sky came thundering down. They landed where two of the bombs where and he just smiled as they slammed down, his holy soldiers would activate the bombs now. Moments passed and all he heard was gunfire and his smile faded. The bombs did not activate and the gas did not release.

"What happened?" he asked no one in particular a few moments later someone ran up to him.

"Sir, the blasphemers have deactivated the bombs." said one of the soldiers.

The Knight turned to him with a less then pleased look on his face. "Very well fall back to the sanctuary."

OOOOO

The marine scout smiled as the final wires were cut and the bomb was deactivated.

"You good?" Chris asked coming up.

"Yeah, this kind of this is not new to me. Plenty of plots to take out governmental forces use explosives." the scout said.

"Reminds me of a rhyme, remember remember the…." his voice grew silent as he realised something and hit his vox bead. "SELENA GET OUT OF THE PANIC ROOM!"

" _Why?"_

"A back up plan, the rebels likely placed explosives inside the main building where the lord was going to watch in case the parade."

Alrexandira and the others looked to him. It was a possibility but how true was it? A silence filled the air and vox as tension filled the air. Moments passed before a loud explosion echoed in the air and the building where the parade ground was. Chris began to panic worried about the others before the Inquisitor came on.

" _All of us made it. This is an order to all Imperial forces secure the city and execute all rebels."_ Selena said making Chris sigh with relief.

OOOOO

The Speaker sat with several other people to discuss what went wrong. Aside from her there was four others including the Capitan of the rebel forces. All of them yelled at each other while the Speaker just kept silent as if she was meditating.

"This was your idea!" a female soldier yelled pointing at the knight. "We failed because you didn't account for this!"

"How was I supposed to know that they had such devices?" he asked. "I am not to blame in this endeavour."

"Indeed you are not, it is I who must bare the blame." The Speaker said making eyes turn to her.

"Your holiness please don't say that." said the only noble in the room.

"But I must because it's true and I found our culprit who has made this failure sting." She said as an image of a young man dressed in odd clothing appeared inside the orb she was holding. "His name is M3. He is not of our world nor of any world known to the goddess. I predict that he has a larger role to play on this world, but we cannot allow him to live. He will end us if given the chance."

"Then he must be the one to die." The knight said.

OOOOO

The lord waited on the landing pad with a few of his palace guard with a smile on his face as a small ship came into land. He had been waiting for this shipment for some time and with the Inquisitor and the off worlder forces planning for an attack on the rebels he could continue with this with no problems. The feeling that eyes were on him ever since the Inquisitor came never left but he knew when to ignore it. The ship then landed and four people exited. Three of them wore a mix of flak and leather armour while the final one only wore a top and undergarments to hide her nudity.

She was unlike anything he had seen before, yes he had heard of mutations and abhumans but this woman looked beautiful for lack of a better word even if her skin happened to be green. She was from the planet of Centaris which had an odd ecosystem because it has a symbiotic algae that gets into people and doesn't really hurt anything, it's just kinda there under the skin. Her skin was a lightish green and her hair was jet black making her green eyes just stand out even more.

The Centarian just looked at the lord with daggers in her eyes, she was going to be fun to break if anything. The lord loved to have disobedience in his women so that he could break them down.

"So what do you think of the merchandise?" asked the leader who held the woman's chains.

"Ahhh she'll make a fine addition to my collection." The Lord said boastfully.

"That's good to hear. She used to be a guards-woman so she maybe a bit fighty."

"That's how I like them."


	9. Chapter 9

Music filled the bar as people drank and sang with joy. In a dark corner of the pub a man sat placing bullets on the table and looking at them before placing them down. He did this for a length of time before someone came up and sat down in front of him.

"I have a target for you." he said as he placed a pict-cap in front of him.

The man stopped and picked up the image and looked at it before he looked at the man in front of him.

"I want double." he said calmly.

"Done, after he's dead."

OOOOO 

The war room of the Inquisitors ship was quite large with cogitators lined along the walls and a hololith in the middle of the room. The Inquisitor herself along with the Space marine chapter master, Astra militarum commander, the Hai-pol magos, the Planetary lord, Krimm, Magos Kalrus, Liana and Chris stood around the table looking at an image of a bombed out with a factory in the middle.

"So this is the place?" Krimm asked.

"From our scouts and auger scans yes." the chapter master said as his blue eyes darted around the 3d image. "This is the place."

"Liana I will never doubt that nose of yours again." Krimm said.

"Unyaa." was all the felinid said but earned herself a look from the Planetary lord but before he could say anything Chris spoke up.

"This place looks quite advanced or at least used to be. What was it?" he asked.

"It used to be a city of industry named Drachma, it was where the machines used to be created before they turned on us. After the war the city was turned into a temple city for the goddess but was left as it was. The main factory was turned into the temple however a mockery of technological advancement." the Planetary lord said.

"What was it that you went up against?"

"We used to have humanoid machine servants that was created by a device that an archaeologist found."

"STC, Men of iron." M3 said making eyes look to one another.

"Abominable intelligence." both magos said.

A silence filled the room before Krimm spoke up. "While I agree that the Men of Iron are of some importance we need to focus on the main problem here. The ruins of the city," he pointed. "Even if we bomb the place there's still too much cover and places to hide. Forgive but even with orbital power and space marines we may not get far."

"Your point?" the lord asked. "This is what the guard is for."

"Please don't insult me." the Astra militarum commander said. "Even we don't waste out troops needlessly. One soldier killed is one less to face the enemy. We need to think about this carefully."

"Indeed, looking at this we could do an armoured assault." Ikoren said. "A combination of land raiders and leman russ tanks. But given the terrain… that could be problematic, ambushes and we have little to no idea how many rebels there are. As you say Krimm, even with us we may not get far. Well entrenched, well fortified maybe even some improvised weapons. We cannot know more without intelligence."

"Maybe I can offer a suggestion." M3 said making eyes turn to him. "I understand that is idea maybe dishonourable but given the situation, it might work. Offer one hand arm the other, if we offer peace terms to the rebels they'll be distracted allowing us to bombard the main ruins of the city force them back. If we use smoke and incineration rounds first then we can use the Skitarii to move up to to this middle section then bring in the Astra militarum and Space marines up to reinforce the Skitarii. We can then make up the rest of the way to the main temple and either kill or arrest the main command."

"Ahhh a fine plan." Ikoren said.

"Indeed." the Hai-pol magos said. "My Skitarii can do that well. However we need to prepare for such an operation, it will take a few days in order to get it all ready."

"I agree but we need to take into account that the rebels have agents here. We need to make it look like we are planning to talk pace but move on them. That's going to be the tricky part." Selena said.

"The best idea would be that we have been called to another world but before we do we can just say that we are having military exercises on world before we leave. That would be able to explain the massive movement of men and equipment." the Commander said.

"Agreed, so is that everything?" Selena asked and no one said anything. "Ok dismissed."

"Ok then if you'll excuse me I have a date." M3 said and was the first one to leave but once he did the rest just looked at each other.

"Well coming up with that kind of advanced plan, he did quite well." Ikoren said with a smile. "However part of the plan seems to involve careful consideration, it's care that he seems to take. No recklessness. Few casualties, many officers today don't take that into consideration."

"Likely due to his time, it's possible that they used to try to solve things with minimal casualties unlike today. Mass casualties regardless, but needed." the commander said. "He'll need to learn that soon."

OOOOO

Avlya waited outside of her house as Chris came walking up to the house in his uniform. She smiled as he walked up next to her.

"Hello, was the briefing long?" she asked.

"Yes and unfortunately I cannot say much more." he said with a smile.

"Well, that's fine with me." she said taking his hand and dragging him into the mansion and into her room and threw him to the bed before ending on top of him.

He just blushed as she locked lips with him making him burn up even more.

"Wait, I thought that… because this is a feudal world..."

"Please, sex here everyone indulges." she said as she pulled back and took her top off showing off her nudity. "Marriage is the only thing that's a problem sex? Well in the past the goddess said be fruitful and I plan too, unless you have been promised and already married we have no problem with having sex."

"Cannot argue with that." Chris said as he stood and took off the top half of his uniform showing off his muscles.

The two then locked lips with each other as they pulled each other's trousers off. Braking the kiss the two then removed their shoes then taking off all of their clothing before climbing onto the bed. Alvya then pinned him to the bed and began to lick his muscular chest and moved down before reaching his dick. She then began to lick it making it harden before taking it into her mouth making him moan. Moving around so that her pussy was facing him.

Taking the initiative he leaned in and began to lick her pussy making it leak her juices. It tasted nice as he pushed his tongue inside her making moan as she sucked him off. While the blowjob felt good, she seemed a little nervous and was hesitant. She was new at this and likely only read about it rather then having proper experience in it. But the same can be said for him, after all watching hentai and porn may have pointers but it's no substitute for experience.

He slid his fingers into her making her stop and moan like a wanton whore. Smiling he continued to lick her and finger her like there was no tomorrow. She stopped sucking on him as the pleasure she was receiving was too much for her to handle and as Chris moved to her clit she began to moan even louder. He then gently squeezed her clit making her cry out and cum.

She fell to the side of him and he helped her so that her head was on the pillows. After leaning in and kissing her he rubbed his cock against her pussy.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, take me make me a woman." she moaned and Chris slid his cock into her making her gasp as he broke her hymen.

He then began to move his hips while locking his lips with her. This was more pleasure then she was used to but she began to enjoy it. Having something inside of her like this was good and the movement that he was making with his hips just made her feel even better. With each thrust she could feel this was only getting better and better which made her moan even more and caused her to curl and her legs to contract back into herself before wrapping them around Chris' body.

He began to pick up speed and she felt her body spark with pleasure. With a deeper thrust reaching her womb she cried out in pleasure. Licking her just made her shiver with pleasure even more as licking on her nipple and breast started. The wetness of his tongue made her gasp but Chris was reaching his limit as was Aylva. He then stopped and pulled her legs off him before she turned over and got her hands and knees.

He then began to move in and out of her even faster now making the bed shake. Now she was practically yelling in pleasure and soon he came inside of her making her cum as well. The two then collapsed onto the bed and snuggled up to each other lovingly. They fell asleep and lets the dreams take over.

OOOOO

Karus sat in his workshop looking over some notes he made as his door opened and the Hai-pol magos walked in. he looked up to her with his robotic eye twitching.

"Choi Tanka, to what do I owe this visit?" he asked.

"Where do you stand?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." he said.

"Don't play games you know what I'm talking about, Archmagos Cawl where do you stand?"

He looked at her for a moment wondering what she may do if she listened to what he said honestly. But then again he was part of an Inquisitional retinue, he had the right to defend himself if she tried anything.

"Aside from a few things, I agree with Cawl. Though it maybe blasphemy but from where I stand the Fabricator general is blind to what is happening. Stagnation and a technological decline, we need to do something about it. Cawl… the work he has done, it's glorious for the mechanicus not blasphemy. Now more then ever we need innovation and not stagnation." he said proudly.

"Well said, I and many others of Hai-pol agree with Cawl but we need to keep silent about it but I do get the feeling that a new war will be coming, one of were the fate of the mechanicus will be decided."

Kalrus nodded.

OOOOO

Chris and Alyva moved out of the gates and where about to move off before someone called out to them.

"Alyva what are you doing with him again?" Van Scarpa said as he walked up with two of his men.

"None of your damn business that's what." she said as Chris clicked the safety off his bolt pistol.

"Anything you do is my business."

"Not since you got rejected by her." Chris said as he stepped forward. "The marriage is off and you better leave her alone otherwise I will make you regret your actions."

Van Scarpa looked at him. "You… threaten me?" he asked his hand resting on his stub pistol.

"Indeed I am." M3 stated as he moved forward a bit. "Because you are a cowardly stalker, one who cannot accept what they have done and will not take no as an answer. Where I come from we imprison people like you."

With that Van Scarpa pulled out his pistol but M3 pulled his out faster and levelled it at the nobles head. The nobles eyes widened in shock as he looked down the barrel of the bolt pistol.

"Now are you..." he tried to say but a loud bang sounded and blood splattered over the noble and his men. "AHHHHHHHH." Chris yelled out falling onto his back.

It took a moment to realise that M3's left arm was gone. Fearing for his life he ran in the other direction as Alvya tried to hold the bleeding.

"THIS IS M3 MAN DOWN!" he yelled down the vox.


	10. Chapter 10

The Capitan looked at a map of the capitol trying to figure out what to do while one of his subordinates as hitting the man who paid the bounty hunter who shot M3. After the gas bomb threat and the news that M3 had found the weakness and essentially saved the city he was hailed as a hero to the people of Akuran. Killing him so soon just made the people lose faith even more and some of their soldiers defected to the Imperium.

They were losing now and there was no two ways about it. But at least they still have a force of 4,000 loyalists to the goddess. They would be able to destroy the Imperium and deny them this world. As the Capitan looked at the map a man entered making him look up, it was the Planetary lord.

"Father." the Capitan greeted.

"Son." the lord greeted before continuing. "You tired to kill me."

"Well I wouldn't say that father. After all you agreed to it, to get rid of the Imperium."

"But not at the expense of my life, or my merchandise!"

"Slaves, how low of you. None of them will replace my mother."

"Doesn't matter, the Imperium is on their way to destroy this place. You may want to prepare."

"We will, but what's more is that the Priestess is preparing for a ritual to ensure victory. Soon the sacrifice will begin."

OOOOO a week later

Land raiders, whirlwinds, chimera's and basilisks rolled up in a circular formation close to the city. One section to the north, one to the south, one to the west and one to the east. Each artillery piece armed with incendiaries. Chris was in position in the south with a force made up of space marines, astra militarum and Moreguard militia. After he was shot, the two Magos gave him a new bionic arm. One which had an extendable power sword installed in it at his request.

Normally he would have to wait a while for it to heal but Selena wanted him to take part, to see how good he was in command. He was given 1 inquisitorial land raider, 4 rhinos and chimera's and 5 basilisks and whirlwinds. The transports had two squads of guardsmen and two squads of marines. Kimsa, Alyva and Verella.

Now all they had to do was wait for Chris to give the order to attack but he sat on top of the land raider and looked out at the ruined city with his magnoculars. One of the Primaris marines looked up at him with bolt rifle in hand ready for action. One of his older brothers walked up to him.

"Brother, what is it?" he asked.

"Are the rumours about him true? Is he from the 3rd millennium?" the Primaris asked.

"Well if he is, then I welcome him to the fight. We need all the hands we can, just like you brother. Late to the war but still welcomed."

As the two talked Chris just smiled as he looked out at the city. But something was off, it was too quiet both in the ruins and in the forest. He lowered his magnoculars and looked around. A Parimaris Sargent noticed and looked up.

"Something wrong sir?" he asked.

M3 placed a finger onto his lips and the marine nodded and looked around in such a way so that he wasn't being suspicious. The Knight wardens had an interesting mutation within their gene seed, they called it the 'Sun eyes'. The mutation allowed them to acquire things faster then their helms HUD, this helped them many times even if other Chapters didn't trust them because of it. As M3 got down the marine turned to him.

"Sir, I believe that we are surrounded." he said.

"Yeah I get that feeling too." M3 said as he tapped his vox. "Inquisitor, we are surrounded."

" _Understood, we have noticed as well. Set up a perimeter and get ready in case they attack."_ Selena said.

"Understood." he said turning of the vox. "Set up a perimeter, but try and do it discreetly."

"Sir."

The marine then moved off but already Chris knew that the rebels most likely knew that they were onto them. They needed to be ready, hitting the key onto the Land raider he then claimed in. as the door closed he turned to look at the pict screens and augur sensors. There was people out there, good thing then that the Land raider was the crusader variant. The magos gave Chris a basic understanding and training on the vehicle so that he could use it.

As he looked a Valkyrie flew overhead heading towards the ruins. Since the rebels had vox despite their beliefs the crew of the aircraft began sounding hold fire for an envoy. But either they didn't receive or they didn't care as anti-aircraft fire sounded and hit the craft. It fell to the ground with a loud bang and the rebels came out of hiding.

"Shit, turn the tank 180 degrees!" Chris yelled to the pilot.

"Right!" the pilot called back and turned the tank.

The soldiers and marines got down as the assault cannons and the bolters opened fired cutting down trees and rebels. Once the rebels were all dead the guns stopped firing but were white hot due to the heat. Chris then opposed open the hatch and looked out at everyone.

"Sound off." he yelled.

People sounded off one by one, it seemed that no one had died due to friendly fire. He then turned to look at the city.

"Arm the basilisks, get ready to fire."

OOOOO

The Capitan looked out of the window and smiled. This plan was perfect, make them think their plan worked and killed them all. He walked down a spiral staircase before the room shook. Running to the window the room shook again and again. He could see the flashes from the barrels of their blasphemous cannons. That meant that the troops had failed, only the sacrifice was left to them now. He ran down the stairs into an underground section.

A room was set up for the sacrifice with 8 alters erected and 8 people tied down to the alters. The priestess moved around each of the sacrifice and sprinkling something over them. The Capitan entered and fell silent. The priestess then walked around the circle and slit the throats of each of the sacrifice. Their blood drained out of their bodies and flowed into a circle and began to glow.

"An eye for an eye, a life for a life for the goddess!" the priestess then echoed.

A wind then filled the room as the priestess then rose off the ground and she screamed as her body began to change making all the others smile.

OOOOO

The Skitarii rangers moved up fast despite the smoke. Their augmented sight allowed them to see past the smoke and target the rebels with ease and took them out. As they moved the Marines and Guard moved up behind them taking out all that they missed. Chris moved up with his teams slowly to make sure that they got everyone, but there was little need to. The rebels were poorly equipped and trained. It seemed like they overestimated the rebels, but that was ok as this would be a good example of Imperial might.

With each second, Imperial forces moved up to the main base of operations until they were at the place. Lasgun in hand Chris moved up with Kimsa, Alyva and Verella ans 5 primaris marines. The main entrance was empty as the four teams met up. They looked to each other but the Knight Warden Librarian looked down. He raised his hand before his eyes widened.

"We need to leave now!" he yelled.

Before people could move the ground below them erupted sending people through the walls and into the rumble. The marines with their power armour and the mechanicus with their augmented bodies managed to stay in one place.

Grunting M3 pushed up some rubble and looked up at a tree. But it was twisted in was that would have been hard to describe. It looked like an ent from lord of the rings, but it was deformed and flesh like. This thing was the product of a Chaos gods, but given what it was clearly a minor one. He cursed as bolter and galvanic fire began to sound and he climbed up out of the rubble. Taking aim, he began to fire his lasgun at the beast. It cackled and laughed and used one of it's large trunks to sweep it's foes away.

M3 however just ducked and continued firing while the others got back to their feet. Selena's storm trooper training kicked in and she moved to a good vantage point. Getting up onto a three story building and aimed with her plasma pistol. She cracked her neck before firing, a small blue sun flew across the ruins and hit the tree demon. It screamed with a yell and turned it's attention to the Inquisitor. Something formed in it's eyes, Chris saw this and took aim. Time seemed to slow, his breathing slowed as he pulled the trigger.

A red beam of light hit the beasts eyes making her cry out in pain and turn to him.

"Shit." Chris muttered as he jumped and turned.

He ran across the fields of rubble to find something for cover. Something hit near him and he dived for cover in a crevice. What he found made him smile, it was an auto cannon. This would help.

The Land Raiders moved back as they kept firing at the demon. A combination of bolt shells and las cannon fire landed on the demon with little effect making the beast laugh. It then used one of it's trust to smash one of the super heavy tanks. It exploded in a fire killing several guardsmen inside and around it. It then took out another and then another leaving only the Inquisitorial one that Chris used left.

The pilot grunted as he focused all guns at the demon but it did nothing and the ammo was starting to run thin. But he moved far enough away to avoid any melee attack but still in range for a ranged attack. As it's eyes began to glow loud bangs began to sound. Chris managed to move the autocannon to a position were he could fire it. The rounds hit around the face and one of them hit the eye making it yell out in pain.

"Aim for the eye!" Chris yelled out down the vox.

All fire the aimed for the face. As it screamed even more the bark on it began to decay and fall off. Greenish blood flowed out of the holes and onto the ruins. The librarian the used some of his powers to weak the beast before casting something that outright killed the beast. The demon burst into flames and ashes and flew on the wind.

OOOOO

The survivors were gathered up and set on their knees with their hands on their heads. The Capitan was among them and he could not believed what happened. This was to be impossible but it happened, his mind just could not accept it. As his mind raced Chris walked up and squatted down to look at him.

"Hey heretic, who else helped this little rebellion of yours?" he asked.

There was no point in hiding it now.

"The Planetary lord, he helped pay for all this."

"Why?"

"He wants the planet for himself. He hoped to cut the world off from the rest of the Imperium and brainwash the imperials here to his cause. Using war as a plan he hoped to get one of the famed regiments to here and use us to trap them so we could brainwash them to build his army."

"What else does the planetary governor done?"

OOOOO

Chris walked down the street with Alyva and Verella to the lord's palace to arrest him or if he resisted kill him outright. As they walked people watched as the three moved down the road weapons in hand and a look of determination on their faces. As they approached members of the elite Blacksheild guard stepped so that they were in the way. The three then stopped in front of them.

"By order of the Inquisitor, Planetary Lord Falix is to be arrested for trail for heresy against the Imperium." Chris said. "So stand aside."

The Blacksheilds did nothing and Verella stepped forward.

"Move or you will be seen has heretics and burned alive." she said as she clicked the safety of her flamer off.

The guard who looked at her flamer and moved to the said as did his partners allowing them through. They then walked through the halls to the lords chambers and walked into the room. The place was like what a feudal lord bedroom would look like. Guns, swords, shields and paintings on the wall. Exotic furniture and wallpaper and a very big bed. And beside the bed was two women with leashes around their necks while the lord on the bed, naked holding onto a green human woman.

"Let me go you fat slug! I'm not some dancer!" she said.

"Please." he said licking her arm. "You are mine, don't make me feed to you to my pet." he said.

"Lord Falix." M3 said making eyes turn to him. "Your under arrest."

Still wide eyed the lord jumped off the bed and pulled an assault cannon from under the bed and fired. The three dived for cover giving the green woman a chance to act.

"WAHAHAHA YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!" the lord yelled in joy but it didn't last long as the green woman kicked him in the nuts making him squeal.

She then used her leash and wrapped it around his neck and began to choke him until he went blue and died. The three then moved out of cover and looked to the naked green woman.

"Where in the Emperors name have you been?" she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry but it seems that i added the wrong chapter this is the chapter**

Hive world: Necromunda.

In one of the spires Lord Morrow Orlock looked out at the ash wastes waiting for Queen Adina Escher to arrive. The two houses were at the very least, friendly with each other and from what one of his gangs had found he was going to need help with this one. At that moment Adina walked in dressed in a very exotic dress and with a marvellous head of hair. He looked over to her then walked over to her.

"My queen." he said.

"What does the House of Iron want with me?" she asked clearly not interested in being here.

Morrow nodded and lead her over to a table with a body on it covered in a sheet. He removed the sheet showing a dead mutant, but clearly different from the ones the two have seen.

"You brought me here to show me a dead mutie?"

"Not just that," he said as he placed something on the table.

It was like a snake moving to eat it's own tail with spines on it's back. One look and she knew what it meant.

"Genestealers." she said with a slight twinge of fear in her voice.

"Indeed, a group of my gangers fought this thing in one of our mills. They know better then to talk, but they brought it to my attention and now I'm bringing it to yours as well."

"So what?"

"We need the help of the Inquisition on this one, Delaque may already be aware of this and we need to keep this from the other houses. House Cawdor especially as they might go on a crusade and destroy everything. Van Saar will see an opportunity to get more credits and Goliath will want to bash heads like they normally do, our world is at stake here and we must do everything in our power to ensure that it stays like that."

Adina nodded and looked to the old man of Orlock. "So the Inquisition?"

"The Inquisition, our gangs are ill prepared for such a threat like this. And while we do have marines we need to keep this as under wraps as possible."

"I agree."

"Then it's decided and we must prepare for their arrival."

OOOOO

With the rebels out of the way and executed, the Assembly needed to decide to who would be the new Planetary lord. But with the Marines, Skitarii and Miliatrum it was a completely different story. The Orks were closing in and the three armies began to dig in as much as they could before the greenskins could get there. But that was if Wardens Gate and the Knight warden ships cannot get all of the Ork ships. Unlike other Chapters the Knight Wardens were more humble then others and didn't overestimate their skills or underestimate their enemy.

Selena walked down the corridors of the dungeon followed by the Chapter master and two members of his honour guard as they approached the Eldar farseer's cell. Reaching the cell the two entered and looked at the farseer who looked at them with an odd look.

"Farseer, I have an offer for you." Selena said making the Eldar looked to her.

"Oh? And what is this offer?"

"You become sanctioned and I will not let the marines rip you to shreds."

"Is that all? I would much like to be ripped to shreds."

"You may want to rethink that." the Inquisitor said as she held out a book to the Eldar who looked at it with wide eyes.

"How did you come by this?" the Farseer demanded as she stood.

"A cult on this world and I suspect that you knew about as well. Now I'm more the willing yo let you in on this and help me find what we are both looking for."

The Eldar looked at her then sat down then looked to the wall. "Very well, but once we are done I leave."

"That is a deal Eldar." Selena said before uncuffing her. "Just be sure not to betray me."

Before the Farseer could speak Ti go walked up. "Inquisitor, a message has been send for you marked as absolute priority."

OOOOO

Chris and Alyva where in the Moreguard house making final preparations for Alyva to leave. She had made a deal with the Inquisitor that she be able to come along and provide support with her own militia. Unlike the regiments on the planet the noble houses trained their guard similar to the Tempestus scions but without the braking of the mind and the superior equipment. They were not stromtroopers or astarties but they were better trained and equipped then the regular guard.

Because of this, Selena decided to have them on and have on because if they face up against the threats they would face that would make them into fine Inquisitorial troopers. They were not Scions but they would be similar to them. Not to mention that they would have experience in fighting heretics, demons and aliens.

Chris was still a Sargent but was hailed as a hero across Akuran or at the very least someone who should be respected. He received a medal and was considered for Planetary lord but his actions were not grounds for becoming one. But he didn't really care at this point, sticking with the Inquisitor at this point was his best option. As they packed Alvya's last bag the Inquisitor came on the vox.

"All Commanders and team leaders report to the ship immediately." she said.

The two looked at each other.

"You packed?" he asked.

"Indeed I am."

OOOOO

The war room was filled with the Commander and team leaders along with the two new members, the former Centarian slave, Hakalna. She was a former commander of the 456th Centarian Heavy Infantry. Granted her green skin seemed out of place but she seemed to be used to it. However one of the regular guard did comment on her skin and Orks, he found his head on the floor before he could say anything else. And Alyva due to her militia.

After they all sat Selena walked in and sat down at the head of the table.

"That you all for coming on such short notice but I received something that is of concern." she said. "According to one of the Inquisitorial lord's I'm in contact with, the houses of Esher and Orlock of Necromunda have requested Inquisition assistance. They have found evidence of a genestealer cult operating in the Underhive."

"Tyranids." Krimm spat. "Emperor damn bugs."

"This maybe tricky." Chris said. "We're going to need people who don't stand out and who know about hive cities."

"So that rules out you." Stolhome said sarcasticly.

"And you dipshit." M3 countered.

Before the Sargent could say anything Kimsa spoke. "I'll get to research on Necromunda, see what I can dig up."

"Get to it, Chris, Krimm, Alreaxandria, Hakalna and Kimsa will be the operatives for this mission." Selena said confusing two people.

"Why me?" Chris asked.

"You need experience in infiltration." she said before looking to the others. "The rest of us will be will be ready to attack when you find the area you are looking for."

"Anything else?" Krimm asked.

"We're also expecting a Deathwatch killteam on Necromunda. We'll meet up with them before we advance. And the Eldar Farseer we captured will be joining us." No one said anything making the Inquisitor smile. "Good dismissed."

OOOOO

After about a day of restocking their supplies the Inquisitor's ship, The Holy Defiance, a modified trader ship jumped into the warp. The ship was small but had more then enough room for what the Inquisitor needed. Training room, motor pool and a few other things.

Hakalna was in her room having a shower, one she felt like she needed after what that man had did. Having a shower was one of the few luxuries being a member of n Inquisitorial retinue. It was a good thing too, the world of Centaris was mostly a totalitarian dictatorship. As such only the rich could afford to have such luxuries, but given that that she was part of the guard it was one of the few things that they allowed.

The heavy infantry was the pride of Centaris due to their belief of might makes right. Not to mention that the environment enhanced their strength making them very good heavy infantry troopers. The carapace armour and their hellguns were close to the Tempestus scions but not quite as advanced. But the green of their skin, made them distrusted by other groups of humans despite not being classed as abhumans. It was not much of a surprise, but it was at the very least annoying when they were paired up with other regiments like the Tallarn desert raiders.

As she exited the shower there was a knock on her door she got into basic black and red fatigues and answered the door to see the young man who saved her.

"Ahh M3 I believe." she asked.

"Indeed I am." Chris answered with a smile.

"Come in and take a seat." she said moving to one said allowing him to enter.

"I just came to check on how you are settling in." he said.

"Ahh I'm doing fine, not the first time I got transferred for my skills."

"How many times?"

"About three, I was apart of the 456th in the beginning before being transferred to the 34th then the elite 10th. When my squad was killed, well I was left and found by slavers then you found me. What more can I say, I got used to it."

"Sounds like it, but I'm also here for another reason. Me, Krimm, Kimsa and Alrexandira are planning how we are going to handle this and we would like you in on the discussions."

"Ok, sounds like an idea."

"Good, tomorrow at 2 in the mess hall. See you then." he said before leaving.

She watched as he exited her room with her brow raised. Like the others in the retinue she knew about the story behind him and was sceptical but somehow she believed it. Maybe because stranger things happened or something but it was amusing to say the least.

OOOOO

After his visit Chris headed back to his room and turned his smartphone on listing to some music while he unpacked a few things that he got from the planet. Some of them were gifts from people as a thank you for saving them. Some of it was food and clothing but from one of the noble houses he was gifted with a suit of armour, a sword and a cloak as well as two paintings from a famous artist.

As he unpacked his door opened and the Farsser entered. He turned to look to her, she was wearing an orange and black robes of her craft world which he knew nothing about. Turing his music off he looked to her with curious eyes.

"So you are the one named M3." she said.

"It's a code name, as it were. The meaning refers to the fact that I came from the 3rd millennium in human history." Chris said.

"I figured. But I would like to know how you got here."

"There's not much to say really, after a game I had, I waited at a transport stop when something it me. After that I woke up at the medicae bay on this ship, what they told me was that I came through a webway portal. So my guess it has something to do with that."

"I agree, I had a talk with the mechanical human and we think it may have something to do with the ruinous powers."

"And that is a possibility but for the time being, we cannot say for sure. After all there are people and organisations who could do this. The Inquisition being one and the Necrons another."

"Indeed, I do agree but what would be the purpose?"

"That is the question farseer, your guess is as good as mine. For the time being that we have little to no information to go on."

"Indeed, now I must take my leave." she said and left.

Chris just shook his head as he turned back to unpacking his things. Why he was here was just the main question on his mind, he had a few ideas. Tzeentch was one that came to mind, plan within, plans within plans. The Necrons, Tau, Orks, Eldar and Nids could be ruled out but groups of the Imperium could not as well as other minor races. One of them was Ordo Hydra, an Inquisition group that looked to get humanity united as a hive mind.

They could use him for something but what he had no idea. Questions came to mind and none of them pleasant, here there was only a few people he could trust but even then not to a degree he liked. For now at least he needed to keep silent.


	12. Chapter 12

The Inquisitors ship exited the warp and prepared for it's last jump to Necromunda. The Navigator and astropths needed rest and Selena wanted to get to Necromunda in one piece. On the ship it was late for the most part and people where either in bed or doing something minor. Krimm was teaching Chris how to play regicide, something that M3 referred to as chess. As the two played Kimsa drilled him for all the information he was worth like she did for the past 6 months real time.

"So by the time you where around space travel was not common." the former princess said a little confused.

"Well I'm not to sure what you mean by common, we did have shuttles and craft. But the thing is that very very few people get the chance to go up into space. We have few space stations but the only one that I know about is the International space station. I'm sure I heard of a few more but like I said that's the only one I know about. There are plans to go to Mars and a few people trying to get better rocket tech so that we can make it to Mars."

"So Mars wasn't colonised until later." Krimm said as he moved another piece.

"Yeah." Chris said as he removed a piece. "We also don't have las tech but researching it. It's one of the reasons why I'm used to auto and stub weapons."

"Well they do have their uses." Kimsa admitted.

"Indeed." Krimm said as Chris removed one of his pieces. "Damn it."

Before Kimsa could Speak Stolhome entered getting their attention. "The Inquisitor has called, we've arrived."

OOOOO

The War room was filled with the people who where going to go down to the planet. But there was one extra face that the team, Liana also sat at the table along with the Magos and Inquisitor. Instead of the normal Cadian style uniform to a hooded jacket with a bandoleer across her chest with long las power packs.

"What's Liana doing here?" Krimm asked.

"She was a bounty hunter before I found her and got her to join." Selena said. "She'll be coming with you all as the leader of your bounty hunter team. I hope you know what is expected of you and what you are all doing." she said as the team sat down.

"We have a very good idea of what to do." Haklana said.

"And who we are playing." Chris said before turning to Krimm. "Try not to kill me when I insult you."

"I'll try not to." Krimm said with his lip curling.

"Ok then, get to the ship then. The leaders of House Escher and Orlock are waiting for you."

OOOOO

The lander that the team took had windows which Chris looked out at as the ship entered the atmosphere. Once the lander dropped down from the clouds and Hive Primus came into sight, reading about it and looking at images from books and codexes was nothing compared to seeing it in person. Hive Primus stood out like something you never thought you could see in your life, the spires that stood out, the massive tower. Just everything about was breathtaking.

"Never seen a hive before?" Alrexandira asked.

"Nope, well unless you count books and images." Chris said not taking his eyes of the mountain sized city.

The ship landed on one of the open platforms and moved back into the hive. Once the door closed there was a hiss as air came into the hanger. The ramp then descended and the team exited the lander only to be met by four gangers. Two from Orlock and two from Escher, each one armed with a shotgun.

"Please follow us." one of the Escher gangers said.

OOOOO

Hagan's hole was always the popular drinking destination for bounty hunters and hired guns alike. Men and women from each of the 6 underhive houses and even the noble houses drank here and looked for work. The place was named after the original owner Hagan, but when he died the name stuck. The same was for each new owner of the place. No matter what their name was, the bounty hunters simply referred to him as Hagan.

Each of the patrons currently had a bottle of wildsnake, an alcoholic beverage with a snake in the bottom each bottle. Foul tasting but good to dull life. Jan Var Gath sat at the main bar having a swig of his wildsnake. The Former Van Saar ganger enjoyed this life much more then when he was a ganger, after all he was not one for the regimented style of the house gangs. As he drank a noise from outside the bar made him and several others turn to look.

A group of six walked to the bar but the two males of the group where butting heads with each other. One was tall, muscular and could have been mistaken for a Goliath while the other looked like a Orlock ganger but with a jacket with a hood on the back.

"That shot killed that ganger before we could get the info out of him!" the smaller one said.

"Oh so next time I won't save your life." the bigger one said.

"So should I do the same? You wannabe abhuman."

The big one was about to punch the smaller one but a woman about the same height of the Orlock looking man came up and hit them in the back of the heads.

"Knock it off both of you, or you'll get a pay cut next bounty." she said.

"Yes sir." both of them said before following her into the bar.

The three other women just smirked. "When will those two ever learn?" asked the green skinned woman.

"You got me." said the one with a shotgun as she sat down at a table. "Barkeep, six of whatever is common around here."

"Coming up." Hagan said as he went to get six bottle of wildsnake.

"So, the bounty, should we ask?" the big man asked as he and the others sat down.

"Ask about what?" Jan asked as he walked up.

"A bounty, we don't have a name or face, just this emblem." the hooded woman said and pushed an image of a spined snake across the table.

Jan picked it up and looked at it. It took a moment before he sat it back down.

"Unfortunately I don't know anything." he said setting it back down.

"Do you know who might?" the green skinned woman asked as their bottles of wildsnake arrived.

Jan thought for a good moment before shaking his head. "I'm sorry but I don't, maybe some former Delaque gangers know something but the ones who tend to know stuff are not always here."

"Where can we find them?" asked the man with the bionic arm.

"Hive city, one of the many establishments there. They like to play games." he said.

OOOOO

Selena stood in the hanger as a Corvus blackstar gunship landed along with Ti go and Stolhome. The gunship then opened up and a Deathwatch kill team of 5 space marines walked out of the gunship. Three of them had their weapons holsters while the final two had their weapons out due to their heavy nature. One of them was carrying a bolter-flamer while the other carried a thunder hammer.

The five walked up to her and got down on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Inquisitor, Kill team demous is under your command." said the Sargent.

"Welcome to the Light of vengeance. I'm Inquisitor Selena, this is Ti go and Stolhome. We have quarters for each of you, but at the moment we are conduction operations on Necromunda at the moment. So aside from the bridge and my quarters you have free reign across the ship just like the other members of the retinue." the Inquisitor said.

"My thanks." the marine Sargent said as he stood.

OOOOO

"Ughh damn it." Chris moaned as he fell into a sofa and looked up at the light above them. "Seven places and none of them have any idea where the damn cult is."

"Well we cannot expect to be lucky on the first day." Liana said with her hood back letting her ears get some air. "I've been at this for a long time, you tend to learn a few things. One of them is not to expect the information to come so readily."

"Point but still, I used to watch crime programs and sometimes the information came out in no time at all. Ah well not much we can do about it now until tomorrow."

He then sat up and began to rub the wound on his arm that connected his bionic to his real arm.

"Arm giving you pain?" Krimm asked.

"Yeah, just something I need to get used to." he stood and walked out. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back in a few I need to clear my head." he said standing up and walking over to the door.

"Be careful out there." Haklana said.

M3 pulled out an auto and stub pistols from their holsters around his belt. "I'll be fine." he said placing them in and walking out the door.

"Is it just me or does he seem to be a little out of it?" Kimsa asked.

"Not just you, I mean think about it. Six months real time in the warp, and he got his arm shot off. Not even that think about how being a world he's not used to." Krimm said.

"Sounds like being in a warzone on another world." Haklana said as she sat back and remembered her time as a heavy trooper. "Culture shock is one hell of a thing, and getting thrust into it is even worse. Emperor knows how many times I have been on other worlds fighting battles when their regiments are not there. He needs to to clear his head and think, let him."

"Wow being a soldier is not like I thought it would be." Liana said.

Alrexandira said nothing instead she read a book letting the others chat. She was never the talkative one of the retinue, but the silent stoic type. Her mother said it came from her father who never like to talk just do.

"So what about the gangs?" Krimm asked. "Did they find anything?"

"Nothing as of yet, but it's surprising that both Escher and Orlock are letting us use their gangs to try and get information." Kimsa said with genuine surprise in her voice. "From what I read the Houses and gangs tend to be at each others throats, just goes to show how much they recognise the threat."

"Indeed, but we should expect them to fight every know and again, after all that's the nature of a hive and their gangs." Liana said, as she scratched her cat ears.

OOOOO

The smell of metal and rust entered Chris' mouth as he walked down the street. Or at least what could be called a street by hive city standards. In truth he was just tired as he walked down the street. He had spent around 6 months cooped up in a ship now he was in a claustrophobic hive city. This was just happening too fast to him, but he didn't care too much he needed to clear his head.

While probably not the best of idea's he just needed to be alone with his thoughts for a while. Sighing he looked around to try and find a place to eat. Walking down into a main street market he took a look at what each seller was selling. He had a few credits to spend but he didn't know what to do. This was just a little too much for him even if he knew about this universe. Everyone had a breaking point, and his was close. He left the market before something hit him in the back of the head sending him into the arms of someone in the dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I have no idea what the** **gangs outside of Escher, Orlock, Goliath or Van saar look like.** **Other then that sorry for the delay working on youtube videos is hard.**

Above the wall in the marble and gold covered city of the spire was awe inspiring to anyone outside of the hive world. On the balcony of a house which was open to guests, which Alyva took full advantage. She sat upright in a chair reading a book awaiting the arrival of a guest. The Inquisitor decided to use her noble status to try and fish for information in the higher parts of the hive. In any noble house each member would gain the skill for acquiring knowledge from simple talk and that's what she planned to do.

The Inquisitor needed to know how high up the cult managed to get, and that's what she was going to get. Even if it took a while, patience was key to any good Inquisitional operation.

Verella walked up to the noble dressed in a maid outfit with a tray in hand. She had some experience with this kinda of work when the Inquisitor posed as a noble and she posed as a maid. Thankfully the role also involved a Sister Famulous who taught her what she could about the job. She didn't like it, but it did allow her to get a lot of information from others. But unlike the sister, she was meant to be a proper maid.

Being a Famulous would been too noticeable and would force the nobles to keep their mouths shut. This way, things would be said that would otherwise not be said if it was clear she was a former Adeptus Sororitas with a fetish for setting people on fire. Reaching the noble she then placed a plate down with some toast and jam on the side.

"When is that noble getting here?" she asked in an irritated tone.

Alyva just gave a coy smile. "Soon, sometimes they like to be late as to show that they don't think much of you. Make you feel inadequate, like your nothing but a bug. Just try not to burn him when he gets here."

Verella nodded as she moved the tray next to her body. At that moment the militia Capitan walked in and bowed.

"My lady may I introduce Lord Catallus." he said moving out of the way allowing for a man who looked no older then hos 50's dressed in a very exotic outfit walked in.

"Ahhh lady Moreguard," he said with a bow. "Welcome to Hive Primus of Necromunda."

Alyva stood and bowed as well before walking up and the two shook hands. "Yes, it is good to be here." she smiled as she indicated for him to sit. "Please, sit."

Verella walked up and pulled a chair out and offered it to the Lord. Smiling at her, he sat before she moved round and held the chair for Alyva.

"Now, I believe that you have a proposal for me." she said as she began to spread the jam on her toast.

His brow raised with a curious eye. "Indeed I do, you like to get down to business."

"Indeed, it is a flaw of my family. Something that allows us to do the job well."

"I see. So to business then? I have a job for your contacts." Alyva just smiled and nodded allowing him to continue. "Some time ago I had a daughter, she decided that this life was below her and left for the savageness of the Underhive. I will spare you the details, but it turns out that she had a daughter with a man who I found to be less then creditable. She is with a gang who call themselves the Wildcats, I wish for her to be brought up here so that she can take her rightful place with my family."

The young Moreguard noble took a sip of tea before placing it back down on the table. "What is her name?"

"Kari Jerico."

OOOOO 

Chris groaned as as he awoke, the back of his head felt like something hit him over the back of the head. He tried to reach round to rub his head, but the sound of chains brought his eyes to his wrists. Metal cuffs were around his wrists and all of his weapons had been removed. Getting up he looked round, the place was rusted but it was also quite big and poorly lit. There was also a few other people in the room with him. Most of them looked like normal civilians but at least three looked like gangers. Ignoring them he began to feel his way around the place, maybe there was a door or this was just a simple pit.

"Don't bother." said an Escher ganger making him to turn to her. "The only way out is up." she pointed at a catwalk above them. "But we are not likely going to make it due to the fact that a large pool of acid poured on us to 'cleanse us'."

"Thanks." was all Chris said as he looked down to his wrists.

He began to twist is bionic arm. It clicked and wined until his hand came off his arm. Eyebrows raised at that action as the hand dropped to the floor. With his hands free he then picked up the hand and reattached it. He then grabbed the other cuff and crushed it, the parts of the cuff fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Well with that out of the way." he looked up.

The walls were filled down so that there was no clean holes to get a good grip. There was no clear way out of the pit, except one. He turned to the rest of the prisoners.

"Ok I have a plan to get out of here, but after a point it involves all of us." he said.

The House of Cawdor was one of poverty but religious zeal. One of the most feared due to do being devout to a fault. This made them at best predictable and unpredictable at the same time. Predictable as their actions can be clearly read due to the fact that they tend to be poorly equipped but unpredictable as their zeal can make them do the unexpected. But ever since the previous Cardinal Crimson was dethroned a new more violent one came into power. This one was more cunning and aimed to make all Cawdor gangs a force to be reckoned with.

With the sinners and heretics waiting to be redeemed at least one guard was present. No other guard was needed due to the fact that the acid pit was cleaned of every grip along the walls. The guard yawed as he walked around the pit not noticing a hook anchoring itself on a nearby iron pillar. A shadow pulled themselves up from the pit, the guard was too busy trying to keep awake that he was shocked was something grabbed his head then snapped his neck. The orange cloaked Cawdor fell down dead.

With the area clear Chris then looked around and found some cables. Grabbing them the hen threw them into the pit and people began to climb out. The gangers where first followed by the civilians who just ran for it. M3 walked up to the gangers.

"Ok so where is the armoury?" he asked.

OOOOO

"It's been over a day." Krimm said in an annoyed tone. "He should have been back by now."

The others said nothing as they looked to one another with guilty eyes.

"Unyaa, I should have gone with him. I was a bounty hunter in a hive for most of my life, I could have kept him safe." Liana asked. "If we don't find him the Inquisitor will have our heads."

The others looked to each other for a moment, this was a tricky situation. M3 was important to history, and maybe having him on a mission in a have was not the best of ideas. But what's done is done and they needed to sort it out. But the vox activated braking them out of their trance Liana moved up and answered it.

"Liana speaking." she said into the mic.

Alyva spoke from the other side. "Guy's we got a job but I doubt that Escher will like it. We need to bring someone's grandchild up to the upperhive. She's with the Wildcat gang and her name is Kari Jerico, it seems like she was the daughter of two bounty hunters. The details are a little sketchy, but I think it's better then nothing."

"Understood."

OOOOO

Chris and the four other gangers found the armoury unguarded, likely due to the chaos the civilians were causing. Two of them were Escher while one was an Orlock and the final one a Van saar. While they did look at each other with suspicion they also kept a look out for Cawdor gangers, but it seemed that the Orlock ganger had a problem with one of the Escher's.

"Come on, hurry up." he demanded.

The Ecsher with the blue hair and goggles turned to him and spat back. "We're hurrying as fast as we can!"

Chris just rolled his eyes as an autogun was handed to him along with the auto and stub pistols he had before being captured. After cocking his weapons he then turned to the other gangers who checked their own weapons. The blue haired Escher grabbed a lasgun along with a stub pistol. The other one grabbed a chainsword and two pearl handled laspistols. The Van saar ganger however had some form of shield with a plasma pistol and the Orlock took a heavy stubber.

"Ok so where's the way out?" he asked.

The Orlock ganger looked around them. "This way." he said leading the way and the other's followed him.

As they moved the weight of the stubber didn't seem to slow him down, it was like he was used to it. As the group moved, Chris lagged a bit until he was next to the Escher with the duel laspistols.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but notice, your weapons." he said. "They look a little expensive, how did you get them?"

Not looking at him she spoke in a tone that sounded a bit distant. "The pistols are from my father, or at least that's what I'm told."

"And your last name is?"

"Jerico."

Chris shook his head as the name sounded familiar but he didn't have time to think about it as bullets and lasbolts began to fly. The group dived into the nearest cover they could find with only a but of scratching from the odd round. A gang of 8 Cawdors where on a catwalk above them with autoguns and lasguns. They had the high and numbers advantage, as for the others they at the very least had cover.

The Orlock heavy moved out of cover but was mowed down my las fire and bullets. The Van saar ganger then tried his down luck and ran towards a door at the far corner of the place they where in. that left only Chris and the two Escher gangers who just looked to each other with worried looks.

"We're scaved." the blue haired Escher said.

Jerico looked around trying to get an idea of what to do. Smirking she ran to a pillar opposite from the other two and began to fire at a bracket under the catwalk. Las bolts melted the beam causing it to collapse. There was a cry of desperation as 10 of them fell onto the ground. The catwalk fell on them knocking some out, but measures needed to be taken and the three walked up to them and finished them off with their weapons.

"Well that's that." Jerico said before walking off with the blue haired Escher but Chris didn't move.

It was a moment before the blue haired amazon realised and she turned to look at him. "Hey what are you doing let's go!"

He didn't say anything as he got down and pulled the hood off one of the Cawdor. "Shit, we have a problem." he said turning to look at the two who looked at the bald human with ridges along his head.


	14. Chapter 14

The wildcat's hideout was an old restaurant that was turned into a gang hideout. It was comfortable to say the least, but still felt like a post-apocalyptic building. There's little else to say about the place aside from a rig that sat in a corner rusting away. The rest of the bodies of the Cawdor gangers where brought in so that both the gang Inquisition could get a look at them. Given that they were in little more than rags it was easy to get a good look at their bodies.

While Krimm gave the bodies a look over Chris sat on a metal box giving his arm a look over. Something felt off about it, he probably needed to contact the Magos to see about some maintenance. Liana had drilled him about going off on his own and so on before a basic debrief. But what he said didn't help much, as a matter of fact it just mean that it was likely that Cawdor was infiltrated by the genestealers.

That much was obvious but where are they hiding? That was the big question. Jerico sat next to him as she looked at the dead cultists.

"So, what's your story?" she asked making his head turn to face her.

"My story?" he asked. "What's there to tell? I was a soldier picked out of a regiment of thousands for my skill and charm." He said in a sarcastic tone, he was in no mood to talk after getting caught.

Kari sighed hoping that he was going to talk about his life, but it seemed that he wasn't interested. "Well my father was quite the jovial kind of the person, but he and my mother used to butt heads hard."

Chris said nothing in response as he looked at his arm. Something felt off, and it wasn't just his arm. 

"Just as we thought. Hybrids." He said.

"That means we have got a problem." Liana said looking at the bodies.

As she said that Haklana turned to the blue haired Escher as Kirmm walked up to Liana and began to talk with her.

"What's with the hair?" the former guardswoman asked.

The ganger looked to her for one moment before talking. "I was an Orlock before I joined Escher, just seemed more my style."

"Ah," she muttered before her eyes turned to Jerico. "You?"

"I was born to a couple of bounty hunters. But they couldn't take care of me so they left me with the Wildcats'. One day they just never came back, they turned up dead a week later and because the Wildcat's found them, and being their only child, I got their weapons."

"Who where your mother and father?"

"Kal Jerico and Yolanda." She said her brow raising.

"So, you the bounty that the old fart wants." The green skinned soldier muttered.

"Old fart?"

"Yeah, we got someone in the upper hive, and they want you to go back up to join them."

Kari stood and looked at the woman with eyes that could kill. "You mean to say that you are send me up to the upper hive because of some bounty? To become someone's slave?"

"That's not it." Chris said earning eyes on him. "Yolanda is the daughter of the Catallus family." He said turning to face the now shocked Kari. "But your father is the big one, he is a legitimate son of the Helmawr family. Making you, a princess and a legitimate heir to the throne of Necromunda."

Kari and the blue haired Escher just looked at him with wide eyes, after a few moments Kari spoke. "You are joking…."

"Given what I heard, M3's knowledge I don't think he is." Haklana said as she stroked her chin. "From the sounds of things, it seems like they are going to make a grab for the Thone."

"Sounds like it." The blue haired Escher said before looking to the young Jerico. "You ok?"

Kari nodded before sitting down. "I'm an heir to the Necromundan throne?"

"Probably 25th in line." Chris said, looking at his hand. "But I think this is good."

The young heir looked at him with fire in her eyes. "What do you mean good?"

"It means a spy in the Catallus ranks."

OOOOO

Trucks rolled along the dirt roads of the ash wastes carrying their plunder for the day. Simple workers making their way back to Hive primus for their day's wages. With the contractor being wary about attacks, he had hired a gang from house Orlock for protection. Gangers and juvies stood on-top of the trucks keeping an eye out with weapons loaded. One of them held a harpoon in his hands ready to bring another vehicle in.

Each one of them wore a rebreather to counteract the toxic atmosphere of the ash wastes. While it did something affect their skin, it was minor compared to the toxic air. Orlocks were used to this mostly because of their iron monopoly. As they looked around keeping an eye on anything that maybe a theat.

As the trucks rolled into an open area another truck, a goliath, came in fast and rammed the lead truck. The speed and the strength of the attack caused it to roll into the rocks and killed a few of the Orlocks as it did so. The other trucks stopped allowing the Orlocks to open fire at the truck. This did little due to how heavily armoured it was. But there was a problem, they didn't notice a group of attackers move up on rocks on the sides of the trucks.

Auto and las fire took down the remaining Orlocks standing guard. The attackers then moved up and took out the drivers before taking the trucks and driving off leaving only the bodies of those they attacked. The only question people will ask is, who did it?

OOOOO

"I don't like this," Kari said as she was lead to the wall in handcuffs.

"Quit whining." Chris said as he pulled her along. "You agreed to this."

"I know, but I'm having second thoughts."

"Really? For 10,000 credits for you and the Wildcats?"

The young Jerico grumbled as she was lead to a line with other people in front of them. She was not happy, but there was a simple deal. If she acted as a spy within house Catallus for the duration of the mission, she and the gang would get 10,000 credits to spend on whatever they want. It was an offer too good to pass up, but even than this was one of those things where you would always have second thoughts.

The wall was what separated the spire and hive city. Many people tried to get it, but very few did. It didn't take long for Chris and Kari to reach one of the guards.

"Papers." He asked before M3 handed him a set of papers.

He looked at them inquisitively before looking up at the two and nodded.

"Everything checks out." He said before moving to one side.

A group of soldiers with riot shields then moved up and stood between the main gate and the checkpoint. Chris and Kari were then lead behind the shield wall before the gate began to open for them. The lines then went ballistic and they tried to get though. As they tried the loud bangs of shotguns sounded followed by the dull thuds of people falling, dead. Once the gate was open enough the two then entered an area made from marble and gold.

It was a sight to behold, but they had a job to do.

OOOOO

"NO! PLEASE NOOOO." Yelled a man who was being pulled up by chains to be dangled over a pit of acid.

Watching this was a Cawdor gang dressed in red clothing with one of them wearing a red and gold robes with a hood and mask on. He stood off to the side while a former goliath ganger held onto a chain that held the chained man in the air.

"Who let the heretics go?" the man in red asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled the man.

"Wrong answer." The man in red said making a nod towards the goliath.

He let go of the chain and the man in the chains plunged into the acid. A hiss echoed in the chamber as the man's, flesh clothing and metal burned and melted. The man in red was not pleased at all as he turned to a gang leader dressed in orange present clothing.

"Find out who did this and kill them. Then set their body up as a warning." He ordered.

"Yes cardinal." The man said before walking away then once out of sight ran.

The Cardinal sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance. "I'm surrounded by fools."

OOOOO

Chris had met up with Alyva who took him back to the place where she was staying. The place was more like a mansion then a hotel. Everything was exotic, and came from any different worlds. But he felt it was a little too rich for his blood. The noble walked them up to the balcony and indicated for the two of them to sit down. Chris declined as he needed to keep up the merc act while Kari sat.

"So, where's my grandfather?" the Escher ganger asked.

"He'll be here soon." Alyva said as she sat down and took a swing of tea. "I sent my captain round to retrieve him." She placed the cup down and looked at the scruffy ganger. "I assume that you know what to do?"

Kari scoffed. "Yes, spy on the house see if they know anything about the genestealer cult. Report to you when I find anything, but if I cannot report it to your captain."

"Good, just remember to try and be discreet. We don't want anyone to know."

The ganger looked at the noble for a second with a brow raised. "That's it? No holier than thau stuff or how you expect me to fail because I'm not a noble?"

"I learned to temper that attitude." She said with her eyes drifting over to M3 who looked away.

"Oh, I get it." Kari said smugly. "I get it now."

Before she could say anything else, a maid appeared and bowed. "Mistress Lord Catallus has arrived."

"Show him in." she said straightening her back while Chris ruffed both his and Kari's hair then threw a nut in his mouth and began to chew.

The old man walked in and gave a slight bow. "My lady." He said before walking over to the three and looked at Kari. "You look just like your mother."

"Whatever," Kari muttered looking away.

A loud crunch made the lord look at Chris who just stood there. He just stared at the young man in front of him.

"Ya got a problem?" M3 asked making the old man break his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I was not expecting someone so… young." He said making M3 scoff.

"I like I care." He said turning to Alyva, "When will I get me creds?"

"Soon, I need something else from you." She said before turning to the lord. "I have brought her to you. Are you satisfied?"

"Indeed I am." He said helping Kari to her feet. "I will make sure that you will get full payment soon. Have a nice day." He bowed before walking off with his granddaughter.

Once he was out of the room, Chris turned with a cupped hand to his mouth and spat out the nut. "How can people eat that?" he asked before tipping it onto a plate. "Nasty."

"Well I admit, the food here is not what I'm used to. But we have a job to do." Alyva said as she stood.

"True enough. Anyway, you said that you had a job for me?" he asked.

The young noble nodded and lead him over to a door. After leading him inside she shut the door and locked lips with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the short chapter but I've been having a lull of creativity recently.**

A month passed, or what could be called a month on Necromunda. But the team had not found much about the Genestealer cult. There has been reports of people missing in the Ash wastes and mines, but that was normal. Nothing stood out, and that was the problem for the team. Even with the help of the Esher and Orlock gangs they could find nothing. However, there was one thing that did concern the team.

The new Cardinal crimson had his eyes set on M3 for ruining his 'salvation rites'. The man's ego outdid his sadism so Chris needed to be careful. He lay back on a sofa looking up at the metal celling above him feeling very tired. He had been out as a hired gun for the past week by an Orlock gang who requested his assistance in looking for something. They had run into several Van Saar and Goliath gangs but found some good salvage.

Chris himself managed to claim a Van Saar las pistol, after someone removed the ID chip. He returned only to find Kimsa remining. She has some investigating to do but found little of value. Both were tired to say the least. But the lack of energy didn't mean much to the culture expert. He was still working, but not as fast as she normally would. Every now and again she would look over to him with hunger in her eyes. Hunger for knowledge about the past.

Pulling herself away from her work she walked up to M3 and squatted next to him. Looking around him she just wondered what he dreamed about. The mind of the past was so much more interesting than today's minds.

"I'm trying to sleep," Chris then spoke up making him look to her. "Do you mind."

Kimsa became sheepish and walked away, back to her work. But before she sat down she looked to the door. Her hand drifted to her stub pistol and pulled it out before aiming it at the door. It opened and the blue haired Esher walked in. Sighing Kimsa holstered her weapon.

"Wasn't expecting you," she said.

"Yeah well, we kinda need you," Blue said as she closed the door. "We have a Cawdor gang muscling in on our territory. We also have reason to believe that they are linked with the genestealers,"

That woke M3 up. "Ok, where are they?" he asked grabbing his pistol.

OOOOO

"GET YOUR HANDS-OFF ME!" Kari yelled at a maid who was trying to help her get into a long white and gold dress.

She was like a wolf barring her fangs as her grandfather entered. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah!" the amazon said turning to him. "I can dress myself! I don't need some slut trying to help."

The old man smiled and shook his head. "Come now, you are part of our noble family. Such language is unbecoming of someone of your birth."

Kari just scoffed at that with partial amusement. "High birth, low birth who cares?"

"I do, and so should you. We have great expectations for you,"

"I'm sure you do,"

OOOOO

Gun and las fire erupted around a former industrial area. The Wildcat's of the Esher house faced off against red hooded members of the Cawdor house. Cawdor outnumbered the Esher 3 to 1 but the Amazons had Chris and Kimsa to back them up. There was a lot of cover to use, but Cawdor had the higher ground as Esher moved though rubble and broken-down machinery. Sections of long forgotten equipment made for good cover against the weak auto staff weapons of the Cawdor gangers. The zealous crazed men yelled giving their positions away but that didn't make them any less dangerous.

Kimsa needed to move in close to use her shotgun more effectively while Chris hung back using an Esher lasgun with a scope. He bought it from a vendor and was quite cheap, and now was the best time to use it. Blue picked out his targets while he fired at the opposing gangers. Despite the easy pickings the Cawdor were still getting the upper hand.

Taking another ganger down someone decided to take pot shots at him forcing him into cover. Cursing he looked to see where the shots were coming from. Nothing, but then a ping made him go back.

"Snipers, I hate snipers," he moaned.

"But you're a sniper," Blue shot back.

"Doesn't mean I like other snipers," he countered as he popped out of cover and fired taking down another Cawdor before being pinned by the sniper again.

He then pressed his earbud. "Kim, I've got a sniper taking pot shots at me. Can see him?"

"Not an Emperor damned thing, these Cawdor are seriously organised for a bunch of lowly peasants. No offence," she said over the vox.

"Understood," he said before turning to Blue. "Are Cawdor normally this organised?"

"No, sometimes when they have a smart leader then it's a yes. But these guys seem to know our every move. And they hate Wryds," she said before her eyes opened in realisation. "Aren't genestealers normally controlled by Wryds?"

M3's eyes widened as he looked at the other gang. That was more likely given how they had covered themselves. He quickly hit his vox bead.

"Kim, check one of them. These guys maybe genestealers," he said almost too fast for her to understand.

She said nothing as she looked around for the nearest ganger. Being on one of the lower floors gave her some mobility. Moving slowly across the main floor of the section she was in her eyes looked for a dead Cawdor body. She grabbed onto its leg and pulled it towards her. Grabbing it's hood she pulled it back and got a good look at it. There was no doubt as she hit her vox bead.

"I can confirm. They are genestealers,"

"Right, we need to take care of them then," Chris said as he peaked from cover.

One of the Cawdor fired a crossbow in his and Blue's direction. Reacting fast he turned and jumped on top of blue as the arrow detonated destroying their cover. He slowly got up \and looked down embaressed.

"Thanks, now can you get off me please, I like girls," she said.

He didn't need much convincing as more shots came at them. They jumped up and dived behind another crate for cover.

OOOOO

Farseer Talshe sat down in the ships libarium reading the book that the Inquisitor found. In truth on Akuran she was also looking for this tome. Hopefully she could complete her mission with this, but even starting at the first page she didn't understand a word of it. It was written in Aeldari, but none of the words made any sense. All of the words were placed in strange locations and the structure of all of it made no sense. She placed it down on the table and sighed in frustration as Selena walked in.

"So, I'm not the only one who doesn't understand it," she said.

"Indeed," the Farseer replied. "Even if it is written in the Aeldari language. Whoever made this is either trying to hide something, or had lost their mind,"

"Lost their mind from the looks of things. I have read that book from front to back and there is no clue as to how to read it. It's possible that it's some form of code, but the pattern eludes me,"

"Of course, it would Mon-keigh, your mind cannot comprehend Aeldari codes,"

'You'd be amazed xenos scum,' Selena thought before speaking. "We have to find the code,"

"I agree; however, I get the feeling that there is more to this book then what meets the eye,"

"Phykic powers?"

"Or sorcery, both are possibilities."

"Indeed, this needs to be figured out. That relic is important to both of us,"


	16. Chapter 16

As the Inquisitor's ship sat in the vast void the Deathwatch marines sat a in area they could called theirs for now. Two of them, Sargent Kaston and Brother Valkaron were Primaris while the others were of the older generation. While Sargent Kaston was of the Knight Warden's chapter Valkaron was of the Red Alpha Guardians, a chapter with a dislike of the older marines.

While Valkaron could put this aside, he was still burning on the inside as he remembered what the pervious chapter he a member of was did. While it was known that many chapters welcomed the primaris he had the misfortune to be assigned to a chapter that saw them as little more than abominations. The Iron Wyverns were a proud chapter with a martial culture but were also intensely devoted to the God emperor of man.

He could remember it clearly on how members of the Primaris discriminated. Not being allowed into combat, training disallowed, officers turned away from decisions and more. The exact terms of the rules was: No space marine of the Primaris who has not proven themselves in battle shall join into battle with members of the Imperium or her enemies.

The rule was so forward that it didn't leave any room for interpretation. And he hated the former chapter master for that and those who supported the chapter master. Thankfully he died along with the older generation of space marines allowing for the chapter to turn into the Red Alpha Guardians. Freed from the shackles of the old chapter rules they could now fight for the Imperium.

All he needed to do now was wait.

OOOOO

Back at the Wildcat's hideout the team had the bodies of the dead Cawdor lined up. With their help the gang held onto their territory but found that more of the Cawdor has been hybrids then previously thought. This was getting more and more out of hand to the point where they may need to bring forces onto Cawdor territory. No matter how you slice it, Cawdor was the point where it all was starting from and that made the most sense.

Cawdor was the biggest house in terms of population, this would allow for the genestealers to impregnate a lot of people in a short amount of time with ease. That's what happened and now they needed to find the base of operations, but that was the hardest point to do. The rest of the team had come back not too long ago and looked at the situation as well.

"So, what's the plan? Anyone?" Krimm asked looking around.

"We need to call for the Deathwatch and make a move on Cawdor territory," Liana said looking at the bodies. "But without knowing where the genestealers are we'd be going in blind,"

A collective sigh echoed across the room from both Inquisitors and gangers. Back to square one, again and that was just getting annoying. Before anyone could make a suggestion the vox cam on.

"Liana come in, do you read?" Alyva asked though it.

"Liana here," said the felinid holding the mic of the caster.

"I'm going to need Chris back up here, one of the nobles is throwing a party and apparently is of poor decorum for a noblewoman to come alone. But this maybe a good chance to get some intel," she said making some eyes look in Chris direction with knowing looks.

"I'll send him right up," she said looking at him with a raised brow before she closed the vox. "You heard her,"

"Yeah, yeah," Chris said dismissively looking at the bodies.

"Something wrong?" Krimm asked as he followed M3's eyes.

"I'm not sure, but these bodies feel, I dunno off," he said squatting down to look at the skin of one. "See this, it looks like it's blistered,"

Liana came up and looked at it as well. "You're right, this normally happens when someone is outside and not covered in a toxic atmosphere," she said remembering times on other worlds. "Could be a lead,"

"I'll go and see what the nobles know," he said standing, "With any luck, and the Emperor's grace we might find something,"

OOOOO

Chris soon stood in front of a mirror looking at himself. The outfit he was given was a traditional Akuran officer uniform. It looked like a German WWII uniform but with oriental decorations. It worked for the most part which happened to be a good thing given that he needed to look and act like a noble for this party. He was not looking forward to it, being sociable was just not his nature. Well, being sociable in a high-class fashion was just not his nature.

Sighing he then placed a fake bionic eye over his left eye and strapped a ceremonial sabre to his side. He looked the part of an officer, now he needed to act like one. That was going to be hard. At that moment Verella walked in dressed as another noble of another family.

"The car is ready," she said. "You know the plan?"

M3 cracked his neck before nodding. "Let's get moving," he said before following her out.

"Ceremonial weapons only, but we paid the guard of to have at the very least stub and auto weapons," she said.

"Good, we're going to need them,"

OOOOO

Lionas and his sister Ginana walked down deeper into the underhive weapons at the ready. The two where juvies of an Orlock gang who, up until recently, had control of the area. Now many members of the gang had disappeared. But so, had other gangs in the area. It was strange to say the least, now with them being the only two left they decided to investigate. They knew the area very well and had no creds for a hired gun. So, they could only do this alone.

The section they were going into used to be a settlement. Old crates were staked on each other and nailed to the walls. Parts of them were blasted and destroyed due to gang wars. Bodies were not as common as they would have been eaten by rats and other hive creatures. Weapons were non-existent due to scavengers. A lot of things can happen over the years, but there was little here aside from ruins and long dead memories.

Lionas moved up slowly with autogun in hand while Ginana followed him with a combat shotgun up and ready for action. They moved deeper and deep downhive not stopping for a break until they found some place secure. The two of them grew up down here, rest meant death if you were not careful. As they moved along a catwalk they noticed something in the distance, a light. Granted lights were everywhere in the underhive but this one was just out of place and flickered as if it was candle light.

The two looked to each other and nodded knowing what it meant. Someone was here that was not meant to be. Steeling themselves the two of them made their way to the section with ease. Landing on the rockcreet with their steel capped boots the two made their way to the light. It lead them onto a ledge allowing them to look over a temple that was clearly alien.

A line of people, men and women stood in a line leading up to the alien. Each one of them wore a cloak of deep purple with a gold emblem of a spiny creature on the back. As they walked up to the alien they knelt down and pulled back the hood before spreading their arms out and opening their mouths. The creature then bent down until their 'tongue' went into their throat causing them to spasm before their belly swelled. After a few moments the person then stood and walked to the side then the next person walked up.

Both of them were so horrified that they didn't notice the two soldiers behind them.

OOOOO

The party was in full swing as the day passed by. Chris, or Junna as he was known here, didn't mingle much, but kept out of the way. The story behind that being that he didn't like people and didn't talk low gothic. Because of that he stayed close to Alyva while keeping his eyes open. She acted as his translator, but in reality, he was simply speaking English without the translator. The magos thankfully made an ear bud for something like this.

M3 could speak openly and no one could understand a word he said. There was something amusing about insulting nobles and them not understanding the insult. It made the young noble laugh more than once at the noble's expense. And they didn't even know it. She passed it off as an improper joke and moved on.

Verella however was talking to Kari in a secluded area of the mansion where they could not be heard.

"So, there's nothing that you have found?" she asked.

"Not anything hard for you to act on, just damned house politics," she said in annoyance. "At best there's no connection between the cult and anyone in grandfart's family,"

"So, we are back to square one?" the battle sister muttered.

"I did however hear that someone from one of the families was found dead, he was trying to escape after a failed murder. Something else as well, inside him was something that no one can identify,"

"Genestealer?" she asked.

"I don't know, the body was burned. He did belong to house Ran Lo,"

Verella looked over to M3 and made a gesture of an itch on her forehead. An indication for Ran lo. He nodded in response and leaned in to Alyva.

"Ran Lo," he said making her nod.

"Excuse me please," she said politely to the noble she was talking to who smiled and nodded.

She and M3 then moved to a window and looked around. "Ran Lo probably has something to do with the cult, we need to find one of them.,"

The young noble nodded to a man, large in weight and balding. "Yaki Ran Lo," she said. "He's a minor head but has his ear to the ground,"

"Right, so how do we get to him?"

"Nobles tend to leave the bedrooms unattended," she said with a hint in her eyes making him nod.

The two splits to make their move.

OOOOO

Chris stood next to the door of the third free bedroom. He stood there for a good 10 min before Alyva and the Ran Lo noble walked in with the young noble flirting her heart out. Once they were in the middle of the room M3 closed and locked the door making the two of them turn to face him.

"Wha…" the man tried to say before he found himself on his knees with a knife to his neck and he gulped.

"Now then," Chris spoke as he loomed over the big man with a silenced stub pistol in hand.

"You… you can speak high gothic?" the man asked surprised.

"No, I have a smile translation device," he said before squatting down to eye level. "Now recently something happened with Ran Lo, you are going to tell us what this was, otherwise," he tilted the pistol to the man's crotch.

"I will tell you nothing!" he yelled, "Once I get free I'll have both of you stripped and hanged,"

"I think not," Alyva said nodding.

Chris then pulled up and inquisitional I making the man's eyes widen. It looked like he was about to soil himself, but it did loosen his lips.

"I don't know much!" he said quickly. "All I know is that part of the family started to act strange, moving stuff from outside of the hive. Those who didn't comply were soon removed, that's normal but what's not is that there are people within the city who do what they want without question. Sometimes those who refused did what they ordered some time later,"

"He's telling the truth," he said before standing. "We have our target,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, ok so this is just an announcement about what is going to happen. I've got one more story to update then I'm taking a hiatus for the rest of the month and probably part of January. I may update one or two stories, but I am unsure of this. I will be focusing on a book I'm writing and the odd experimental chapter and one shots. So, until then Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate.**

While the party was still in swing people were blissfully unaware of what was happening upstairs until M3 and Alyva came down the two then walked up to Verella and Kari.

"Come on we have a location," the young noble said and the four of them left while a pair of eyes watched with a little fear in their eyes.

The team got into the car in which all but Kari arrived in. getting into the driver's seat the Escher ganger hit the activation rune and the car began to move while the others behind her get armour and weapons out of a hidden compartment.

"Where are we going?" the ganger asked.

"Sector 7-9C," Alyva said as she slid on a carapace breastplate, "Ran lo has a section of their family who have been acting odd as of late, 7-9C is where they are,"

"We should expect an ambush," Chris then said as he fitted his translator back on. "They likely had agents at the party,"

"I'll go first then," Kari said as she drove. "I'm used to them," the team nodded as they got ready.

OOOOO

Three Goliath trucks filled with both Escher and Orlock gangers rolled down a metal street to a possible location of the genestealers. What was left of the Inquisitional team was also with them ready to call to the ship when they got to the location. Kimsa checked her shotgun which she had modified with several Orlock upgrades. A drum mag, longer barrel and an automatic mode which would make her even more of a challenge when in combat.

As the truck drove down Liana was on the vox talking with the Inquisitor in a language that the gangers didn't understand. They gave her odd looks as the wind battered their hair but largely ignored as she talked with the Inquisitor.

The trucks began to slow down as they approached the lower floors of the hive. Krimm was the first to get off and move scouted ahead with Blue and an Orlock sniper. From this point the information they had was sketchy, so they needed to move up quick and fast. As the three moved up three more groups of three jumped off the trucks and headed off in different directions as the trucks stopped. The place they were in was an old Industrial complex meaning that there was plenty of places to set up camp.

Liana and Haklana then jumped out and looked around. "Reminds me of my old home," Liana reminisced.

"You used to live in a hive?" the greenskinned human asked.

"Yeah it was fun, made a name for myself and all before Inquisitor found me," the felinid smiled blissfully. "Serve me or die, was what she said. I had little choice in the matter,"

"Sounds brutal,"

"Well what can you do when you are an abhuman on a world you shouldn't be on? My world, Carlos McConnell, has been restricted since the Imperium came. Since then there have been very few who have left out world though, legal means. I left, illegally but had no family to tell anyone. So, think about it, what right to I have to be off my homeworld?"

Halana just shrugged and nodded. "You made a fair point, for me it's just a symbiotic partnership with something. Not even qualified to be an abhuman but I still get called a mutant and other such words,"

"Such is the nature of the Imperium. It's not here to be an old friend, it's here to keep us from extinction," Liana said turning philosophical. "There is no time for peace, no time for kindness, no time for fairness, we are at war on all fronts and it will remain like that until humanity is gone or we rule the galaxy once again," she smiled as she looked over the industrial sector of the hive with a sense of pride.

Krimm and the two ganger snipers moved slowly across a walkway keeping their eyes open for any light or something that would indicate a hideout. They were at this for a good hour or two, but they needed to find the place regardless. The two gangers where around 10 feet ahead and behind Krimm so that they could not be targeted with ease. As they moved the jungle fighter was starting to feel uneasy.

He was not used to all of this metal, this was a jungle in a sense but it just felt unnatural. No sounds outside of the creaking of metal and an unnatural wind. To him it was unnerving, unsettling. He had been in cities before but hives not so much. The pipes and industrial structures stood out like trees, the chains hung like vines, to him all of it felt like the hive was trying to mirror a forest, a jungle but made an unnatural mockery of it. It made him feel sick.

As they continued the sound of a truck starting make the team take cover and look for the location of the sound. A light below shined and the three laid their eyes on a goliath truck with several bikes next to it. The vehicles sat in front of a cave entrance with a curved spiny snake hanging beside it. There was no doubt that this was the hide out.

"Liana come in," Krimm then said over the vox. "We've found the base,"

OOOOO

Kari finished getting the carapace armour on over her dress before looking at the others. M3 was still sorting himself out with the straps of his armour but the other two were already ready. They nodded to her and the ganger walked up to the door and walked in. her pistols in hand she moved over to a pillar and looked around. The place was quiet, too quiet that mean an ambush was lying in wait for her. shaking her head, she grabbed a grenade from her belt cooking it before throwing it. It detonated in the air sending shrapnel everywhere.

A few cries of pain later the entrance was then riddled with bullet holes from auto and las rounds. When it stopped the other three charged in and opened fired at the balconies to the sides. The covered railings ripped apart thanks to the combination of bolt and las rounds. Getting into cover the team then picked their targets slowly but took them out with ease. The lack of armour of the Ran Lo cultists was surprising but it just meant that these people were just cannon fodder.

Verella then moved up to get a better look at her targets. The power armour she wore protected her against the fire she was taking but a round hit her cheek as she reached one of the balconies and opened fire until her magazine was empty. She managed to take out several of them before taking cover to reload.

Kari could only watch with a sense of awe as the battle sister moved with such grace and finesse that she had never seen before. She had been in fights with rival Escher gangs and Delaque gangers but none of them were like this. That's what a lifetime of training would do. Shaking her head, she moved up the flight of stairs and into cover on the opposite side before M3 followed her.

Diving into one of the rooms Chris scanned the room only to find it empty. He then moved back up to the door and opened fire with his Orlock pattern bolt gun. Rounds impacted and blew the Ran lo minions to pieces.

OOOOO

The 30-strong force of Escher and Orlock gangers along with the four members from the inquisition got ready for an attack on a genestealer compound. A loud thunder crack sounded making all of them turn to see three power armoured clad soldiers in black armour carrying weapons the gangers only heard about. She gangers' eyes widened as they realised what they were looking at.

"Space marines," one of them muttered.

It was a rare sight to see these beasts, while the Imperial firsts did recruit from the gangs they were rarely seen. Due to the thunder crack the genestealers came out and fast. The force reacted and targeted the force that was going to attack. But thanks to the space marine back up they were cut down with ease. The loud heavy bolter ripped the cultists apart.

"Move up!" Krimm called and the two groups then clashed with ease other engaging each other with ease.

Las, bolt and bullets flew between the two groups. People began to fall left and right while Krimm, Kimsa, Liana and Haklana moved up and past the fighting. Thankfully the cultists were focused on the gangers and marines allowing them to move into the base. This was not the first time they did something like this. Gangers were little more than cannon fodder for them, but a part of them did hope and pray that the gangers would make it.

OOOOO

Inside the mansion the shootout was still continuing but further down the building, near the basement. The four-man team were moving as fast as they could down to the main chamber to see if they can try and see if they can find the man or xenos behind all of this. The place was clustered with walls and rooms allowing for places in cover. Thankfully the Ran Lo militia only has las and auto guns. Nothing substantial at the moment.

Kari was getting pissed off as she reloaded her laspistols and firing again. The bolts were hitting their mark but did little in terms of damage. Despite no armour their toughness was annoying, almost like fighting Goliath gangers. Making a note she aimed for the heads and began to take them down one by one with ease. M3 took his time and fired his bolder in three or two round bursts. He didn't have many magazines to use.

Saving ammo was the best way to go. Verella was doing the same, but she was more interested in close quarters as she moved up with two chainswords. She cut them into pieces as she moved up when deciding to not use her bolter. She was a force to be reckoned with. All sisters where it seemed. After many rounds and dead bodies later, the team made it to the lowest floor of the mansion. Only a door stood in their way. Looking from one another they all reloaded their weapons before entering.

The room was a big domed room with four pillars holding the place up. It was decorated with tapestries of tryanidic art and genesteler emblems. A chair sat at the other end of the room with a hybrid sitting on it holding a staff. The hybrid stood as the team approached it.

"I was expecting you," it said in a voice that seemed to move from inside the skull.

Chris and Verella looked to one another. She had faced creatures like this before while he played against them. This creature was a Magus, the psyker of the cult.

"Now surrender," he ordered.

"Fuck you," Kari said and open fired.

The team split up and dived for cover as the Magus threw lightning bolts at them. Despite this it's powers could take them all on with ease. It walked down from its throne with an arrogant stance and walk. The team needed to take this thing down fast. Verella pressed her vox bead.

"Inquisitor I need marine support on my location," she whispered. "We have a Magus,"

Chris then moved out of cover and opened fire at the hybrid getting its attention. He wasn't aiming to kill, more for distraction. Thankfully it worked and the creature turned to him.

"Oh shit," he muttered before moving away as the creature threw a fireball at him.

Braking into a run he ran around the creature in a zig zag line trying to make himself harder to hit. But this didn't work for long as the Magus figured what he was doing and got a hit in the legs. He skidded along the floor making Alyva yell in anger and fire at the creature. As a lighting crack sounded and two marines stood in the room. Things were going to get messy.


	18. Chapter 18

The Magus looked to the two-armoured super human soldiers in front of him. One carried a regular bolter while the other carried a thunder hammer. The millisecond between they appeared and the attack felt like an age before bolter fire from the bolter hit the Magus' shield. The hybrid looked to them and threw electric bolts at them which did little as one of the marines fired while the other advanced very quickly.

The marine jumped and slammed the hammer down near the creature due to the shield. The shockwave of the hammer made the magus move back trying to regain it's footing while Verella moved up with chainsword in hand and slashed at the mutant. But missed as it moved. Its frame was similar to that of a human but it was more agile like an Eldar. It began to panic as it was put on the defensive.

While the psyker was being pushed Chris pulled himself to a corner in the back. It felt like his leg was on fire, his nerves twitched due to the electricity. Getting to a good point vantage point he aimed his bolter at the mutant. It was under fire from all sides making it panic. Before Chris could fire his bolter two large objects fell from the ceiling. When the dust cleared his blood ran cold, but so did Kari.

"SPYRERS!" she yelled with panic in her voice.

The marine with the bolter turned to look in the direction of the armoured humans and scoffed. The armour that they wore was a mockery of holy power armour. He opened fire at the syprers. the mass reactive rounds hit one of them with ease but did little other than gain its attention. He then charged in and slammed into one of the them sending it into the wall. The plaster fell as the machine fell as well. Seeing her chance, Kari moved up with a grenade to the spyre. Cracking the helmet open she armed the device placed it inside before closing it and running. The grenade detonated killing the person inside.

The other spyer was focused on taking on the bolter welding space marine. The autoguns fired at the armoured marine as he moved as fast as he could while firing his own weapon. Just then the Magus yelled out sending the attackers skidding across the floor.

"YOU WILL SUBMIT!" it yelled before he Chris opened fired at it.

"Shut the hell up," he yelled.

OOOOO

Krimm, Kimsa, Liana and Haklana moved as fast as they could on the overhead catwalks. Thankfully there was no guards up here, it would appear tat the cult did not think that they could be infiltrated that easily. Either that or that they were too focused on the attack outside of the compound. Liana was up front given her superior senses. At times the others didn't like this fact, but it proved more than useful more often than not.

While the others gradually accepted her as a member of the retinue, others did not. She was surprised that Haklana was accepting of her, but given her green skin, it was likely she was accused of being a mutant more than once in her life. The felinid had always quested on why the imperium did this. Why were abhumans treated like second class citizens, to be treated like they are something other than human?

She got the fact that the mutations made them different, but many worlds in the imperium were different. Many cultures and so on, so why were people treated differently due to their mutations? At times she felt like she didn't even want to know. The four managed to get to the main command centre and looked around. The only ones who were around was some kind of honour guard. Each one of them had a staff that looked similar to the gun staffs the Cawdor gangers had, but these ones were less rusted and more well made.

"They must have a good weaponsmith," Haklana muttered looking at the weapons.

"Tightly secured as well, that must be were the Patriarch is," Krimm also said as his catachanian senses and eyes looked around.

Years of living in a jungle that tried to kill you tended to heighten all of one's senses. If you could survive that is. His eyes darted around like a reptile picking out targets, locations and more. the whole area was fortified and moderately defended. It was likely that the guard were moving to set up a checkpoint in order to prevent the gangers and the space marines from moving up.

"What do you think we should do?" Kimsa asked no one in particular but looked at Liana.

The felinid bit her lip as she thought on what to do. "I have an idea, but it may not work,"

OOOOO

The inside of the compound several high-ranking members of the cult moved around fast trying to make sure that they had everything ready to make sure that they could move. The Patriarch of the cult just sat on metal throne watching all around him ordering them what to do though it's psychic connection to its brood. It told them what they needed to do. They had little to no will of their own and just followed what their 'father' had ordered them to do. As they moved an explosion nearby shook the compound causing the members to grab their weapons and filed out as fast as they could.

As they poured out several of the bodyguards walked in and stood by the doors ready for combat. As they prepared to fight Liana moved in the rafters as silently as possible. Before finding a good spot to porch. Getting her lasgun she aimed at the Patriarch. The lasgun she had was a Mars pattern one which she had heavily modified with a high-powered scope, extra cells in the charging chamber and focusing lenses in the barrel and more.

The weapon was probably one of the most powerful long lasguns that was not owned by imperial specialist snipers. Shouldering the weapon, she took aim at the xenos hybrid. Her breathing slowed and she felt the planet rotate as she took her time to line up the shot. Everything slowed for her as sniper instincts took over. Her finger tapped on the trigger feeling it grow cold with expectation. Hooking it she then pulled. There was no kick but a loud crack as the air fizzed with a bright red light hitting its mark.

The Patriarch screamed in pain as the lasbolt it hit but didn't kill it. Liana cursed as she tried again but this time the beast knew where she was and jumped out of the way. Hissing in annoyance she moved along the rafters in an attempt to try and get another shot. As this happened Krimm, Kimsa and Halkana discarded the honour guard outfits and began to fight the honour guard. The surprise took them by surprise making them easier to take down.

Given that Krimm was a jungle fighter and Halkana was a heavy infantry trooper. Both of them were highly experienced in close quarters combat and dispatched the honour guard with ease while Kimsa unloaded a shell into each one of them. As they checked their kills the team of three looked around for the Patriarch as close to each other as possible. These beasts where tougher then a space marine, or at least that is what they have been told.

All three of them had never faced against the tyranids before, so this experience was new. Their hearts pumped, their eyes darted round along with their weapons. Sweat fell down their cheeks and bodies as they looked around. Liana was still in the rafters leaving the group alone. She had her own job to do. Silence filled the air as they waited for the xenos to come out and attack.

Krimm's senses then kicked in. He looked down and fired his lasgun. A cry of pain echoed across the compound as the plating underneath them burst open and the patriarch emerged. Despite being thrown away the three opened fired at the xenos with some rounds bouncing off it. It snarled at them with a tongue licking the air and its chitin. It then 'talked' to the team.

"You fools, I offer salvation! Ascension for all! And you refuse me?" it 'spoke'.

The sound felt like it was coming from inside their heads causing them to hold them in pain. The xenos then moved up to Kimsa and picked her up by the collar and looked at her.

"You, good stock, will make fine children for ascension!" it 'said' licking her.

Trying to move away Liana took her chance and fired again. The lasbolt hit the patriarch in the side of the head blinding it in one eye. It dropped the specialist before turning to face the catgirl. That was a mistake as Kimsa grabbed her shotgun and fired at the xenos. It was an automatic combat shotgun so all she needed to do was hold in the trigger. The shredding effect of the ball bearings turned the xenos into little more than a bloody pulp.

With her magazine empty the fear and emotion left her allowing her to stand. Albeit shakily while taking out her side arm and unloading several rounds into its head.

OOOOO

The Magus and spyere screamed in pain as they clutched their heads. It left them open allowing for the team to kill the remnants of the cult. With the bodies on the floor one of Verella walked up to them with her inferno pistol and burned the bodies. As she did this Alyva ran over to M3 to help him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"My body feels very electric at the moment," he said, "It sucks,"

"We'll clean up here M3, get back to the ship," Verella said with a simple smile.

OOOOO

A week had passed since the Patriarch was killed. Now all there was to do was clean up detail which was left to the deathwatch marines. The other agents came back to the ship for a bit of relaxation. Kimsa was shaken about the whole situation and decided to meditate on it. Krimm and Halkana were training and the others were doing their own thing. M3 on the other hand decided to take it easy and read. Walking into the librarium he looked around at all of the books to see if there was anything to pass the time with.

As he looked at all of the books he noticed one open on a table. Taking a few books in hand he walked over and looked at the open book. It was covered in what looked like Aeldari. Turing a few pages he read it carefully. But he didn't read Aeldari, putting the books down on the table he walked around to see if he could find a translation book of some kind. He found one that looked like a translation book and brought it over and began to read.

While it wasn't perfect he could make out a few words but none of them made sense. From what he could tell the wording was all wrong, the sentence structure made no sense and the gramma was atrocious. This was clearly trying to hide something. As he flipped the page it didn't fall all the way back. he was about to correct that when he noticed how the words lined up. It was perfectly aligned to the lines on the second page.

A thought entered his mind as he folded the edge of the page. He then placed it next to the pervious page and looked. Now it made sense.

"To the galaxy I fly," he read.

Moving he found some parchment and a quill before going back to the book and began to repeat the process he found from the beginning on each and every. He took it slowly making sure he didn't miss anything. As he closed the book he looked at the parchment the way it looked was like a song. He didn't want to read it but as he looked at it someone walked up behind him.

"What do you think you are doing mon'key?" a female voice asked.

He turned to see the farseer looking at him with and unimpressed look.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the short chapter, my neighbour recently died (don't worry she was 91, had lung cancer and read to die) and I've kind a lost my creative streak with the division 2 out and all sp enjoy!**

Erinor sighed as she lay on the grass and looked up into the sky not giving a care in the world. Her blue and white wedding gown was covered in mud marks as she ran away from her wedding. The thing was, she did it after she had heard that her lover was cheating and loved another woman and was only marrying her for her position. So, when she found out, her hand slapped him across the face and she walked off. Losing all love for him in the heat of the moment she had no regrets.

Sighing again, she thought that her family will probably have something to say about what happened but for now she was just enjoying the weather. Her family, Kulas, were proud ship builders and have been for generations. They had made some of the finest ships in the kingdom, this gave her a big reputation and status. It also made her a target for social climbers, people she hated. Such people had forced one of her cousins to be killed by them.

"Erinor!" a voice called.

Looking up she could see a man in light blue robes walk up to her, he was old with a mattered grey beard. She smiled as he walked up.

"Hi old man," she called as she sat up. "I assume you heard?"

The old man nodded as he sat down. "Word travels fast," he muttered with a smile. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I've already cried and everything. I'm over it now," she said as she lay back. "All I care about now is continuing the family business,"

The old man nodded and was about to say something before a loud bang echoed in their ears. The two looked up to see a burning ball of fire falling towards the ground. The two got up as fast as they could and ran following the ball of fire as it fell from the heavens. It crashed next to the side of a cliff and was on the verge of falling off. Erinor and the old man stopped and just looked at the metal construction with their eyes wide.

Neither of them had seen something like this before. There were stories about how the precursors had devices like this. The two of them moved up to the object slowly. It was angular with strange markings of it. One was of a stylised rune of some kind while the other was of a two headed bird. Approaching slowly the two were on guard as they didn't know what could happen. Getting within a few feet of the object something inside banged making the two backed up. Part of the object burst open and two people fell out rolling down the hill. Panicking Erinor and the old man ran behind a rock for cover.

One of them in red and black clothing and armour got up and began to move, shockingly at first, but then picked up speed. The other, who wore the same colours but different clothing got up and pointed some weapon at the one who was running away. But not having the strength he fell flat on his face as the machine he was on fell off the cliff and into the sea.

Erinor and the old man waited for a few moments before moving up to the downed man. The old man then pulled him over so that they got a good look at him. He was young, not much older than 19 or 20 summers. He also wore the same iconography as the object he came out of. A stylised rune on one side and a two headed bird on the other side of his armour. A piece of red cloth was wrapped around the upper part of his left arm.

"Who is he?" Erinor asked.

"I don't know, come let us take him back to my cabin before the knights get here," the old man said making her nod.

OOOOO 1 month earlier.

Selena along with the rest of her group sat around the beefing table along with the Farseer, who was getting some nasty looks from the others. With everyone there the Inquisitor began the briefing.

"I've called you all because we have a new mission," she said as the hololith activated and the image of an ocean world with three landmasses around the equator was projected. "This is OC-238 delta, it's an ocean world that hasn't been examined. It's suspected to be uninhabited but given its location, scanning the planet is not an option,"

"Why cannot we get information about it?" Krimm asked.

"It's in the Spinward front, just outside of Severan Dominate territory," that god several people to curse except for Stolhome who just gave a slight smile. "This is a priority mission so we are already on the way,"

"What's the mission?" Kimsa asked.

"We need to find a temple, likely an old human or…" the Inquisitor looked over to the Farsser, "Aeldari, that holds a map. This map is very important to the Inquisition, as for the reason I cannot divulge. But safe to say it's important,"

The magos looked at the image of the planet closely. "Given the size of the world, we are going to need a deep-sea submersible. I will look though the plans to see what I can find for something like this and get to work on it,"

"How long will that take?" the inquisitor asked.

"Calculating," he muttered and went silent for a few moments before responding. "Around a month, if we get to the planet before construction is completed we will be able to set up a local base on the planet and claim it for the Imperium,"

"I agree," Chris muttered. "Seems like the best option, but I think that we may need to send a recon team to get a feel for the planet. See what it's like and if it's inhabited,"

"What are you thinking?" Verella asked.

"Well, we transition in close to the planet then two people fly down to one of the landmasses and see what there is," he said looking at the planet. "We need to know if this world is under the control of the Dominate and plan the operation accordingly,"

"I agree," the Farseer then spoke up, "I recommend M3 and Stolhome take this task,"

Selena shot her a deathly glare that would have sent anyone else to their knees, but not the Farsser. The Aeldari just tilted her head slighting with a sense of superiority about her. It was clear to the Inquisitor that she knew something and was hideing it, very well. The others however just looked at one another with confusion. Chris and Stolhome looked at each other with a friendly look, but it was more of disguised hate.

OOOOO 1 month later

As the ship exited the warp Chris made his way to the hanger for deployment. The augur and auspex scans detect that the planet is capable of holding human life, but there was little evidence for human habitation. But given that humans could be found on the remote of places, there was a reasonable probability of humans being on the planet. Given that there were no satellites in orbit, Magos Alivan suggested that the recon team take black power weapons and swords at the very least.

The plan was to set up a command centre on one of the smaller islands before going to recon one of the bigger landmasses. All of the stuff was loaded onto the Valkyrie now all that was needed was to head off. As he walked there was a gentle shake to the ship making him stop.

"What was…" he began but a loud bang sent him flying into a wall. "Ok… that's not mean to happen," getting up he pressed his ear bead. "M3 here, what happened?"

" _There was a detonation in the armoury and hanger! Someone just took out our weapons!"_ Krimm yelled.

With that Chris ran to the hanger. "Do we have any idea who's responsible?"

" _It was…"_ someone tried to say but the line was cut.

Cursing he ran as fast as he could. He soon reached the hanger where Stolhome executed one of the deck crew before walking up to an arvus lighter. Braking back into a run M3 managed to jump into the back of the craft as the door closed. Thankfully the traitor wasn't paying attention as the craft lifted up and fired rockets at the hanger door destroying it. The craft then flew out of the ship and headend down to the planet.

Seeing his chance Chris moved up slowly behind the cockpit then wrapped his arms around Stolhome's neck making him gasp for air. He flailed around trying to get M3 off but something hit the ship making him let go and fall back into the cargo bay. The ship was spinning into the planet's atmosphere making the two cries out in fear and panic. Soon the ship crashed into the planet with smoke and fire filled the place as the traitor walk up to the door and it the emergency release.

He didn't see Chris come up behind him and kick him in the back forcing the door open and the two fell out. The two coughed as fresh air filled their lungs. Stolhome got to his feet and ran while M3 grabbed his autopistol but he fell down due to being bounced around the back of the ship. The damage took its toll and he fell into unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

Looking out into the walked city Stolhome bit into an apple like fruit before spitting it our and throwing it out of the window. He had been here before, and to him it was still a back-world shithole to him. Nothing but ocean and fish and he hated every bit of it. But this was the only chance he had to get away from the Inquisitor, especially with the information he now had. The Dominiate needs all the help it can get when it's up against the Imperium.

The door to his room opened and a man dressed in the red and white of the Dominiate walked in. He turned to Stolhome and smiled.

"Brother, it's good to see you back from your mission," he said approaching the soldier.

"Shove it," was all he said before he sat down in a nearby chair. "We need to accelerate our plans. If they haven't got the ship repaired already we may have some time. There's a temple somewhere under the planet's ocean. I'm not sure where all I know is that it's somewhere in the south,"

"I will get on it," the man said and was about to leave but that's when Stolhome dropped the bombshell.

"Check the area where I landed. There was someone on the ship with me, I didn't get a good look but I think it might be a guy who needs to die,"

The man then turned to look at the former sergeant. "You didn't kill him?"

"I needed to report back and we just slammed into a planet," he shot back. "I'm lucky to have even survived, go there and make sure that there is a body,"

"Very well," the man said and left muttering under his breath with Stolhome just looking outside.

"I need a good fuck," he muttered.

OOOOO

Outside of the main contents were islands, medium, small and very small. Pirates used these islands to their advantage by hiding their bases, treasure and towns. But the more secure area's allowed people to set up their own independent communities or houses. These places where more or less self-sufficient but the need for fruit and vegetables was quite demanding. Sea blood disease (scurvy) was the main problem that the people in these areas had. The soil and conditions needed for fruit and veg was problematic at times as certain islands could produce these items.

That made them rich, but they could not be allowed to be complacent. While they may be on an island that meant that if they pissed the wrong people. If that happens say goodbye to your boat.

Erinor and the old man pulled the unconscious unknown onto the old man's island with a little difficulty. Carrying him into the house the two of them then lifted him onto a bed. The old man was a healer, and a well respected one at that. The two then worked to try and get the armour off him. It took them a while to figure out how to do the straps. It was surprisingly light as Erinor placed it to one side while the old man pulled the tops off the young man. As he did he quickly stood making him back up knocking over his chair.

"Something wrong?" Erinor asked turning to him.

"His arm, look at his arm," he said.

Moving up to him she did and looked. She covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. What she saw was a fusion of metal and flesh. A moment passed before she moved close and got a good look at the arm. It was like a brace around his arm with something penetrating the skin next to it. Leaning in she moved around the bed to get a closer look. The old man, now recovered from the shock followed her lead and looked at it.

"Amazing, is this some kind of armoured sleeve?" he asked.

The two knelt down and looked at the arm with fascination. Erinor then picked up the arm to get a better look at it. Before she or the old man could do anything else, a loud click made the two of them look up. A cylindrical object looked down at them.

"Let go of the arm," the young man said.

She did and the young man got up still pointing the device at them. Giving a quick glance at his arm he shook it a bit making it move as well as clenching the hand.

"Good still works, now, where am I?" he asked the two.

Erinor stood with her hands out in front. "Easy, you are on the Oralion archipelago of the Galmus Kingdom,"

"Is this word mostly sea?"

"Yes,"

He gave a sigh of relief that confused the two but it eased them a bit. "Ok then final question, have either of you two heard of the Imperium of man?" the shake of their heads was all he needed.

His eyes then began to flicker and the weapon in his had shook. The old man knew what was going to happen and moved up slowly. The young man then fell only to be caught by the old man.

"What happened?" Erinor asked coming over to help.

"I'm not sure, bit I'm guessing it's a concussion. A delayed one," he said as the two brought the man over to the bed and lay him back down on the bed. "Imperium of man…" he then muttered.

"You look confused,"

"Yes, when I was working at the palace I have heard the name once or twice. It was spoken with fear and hate," he stroked his grey beard. "This young man asked if we knew about it. Do you remember of the sky splitting?"

Erinor just shivered. "Yes, I still get nightmares,"

"I read stories that it has happened before, or at least on a lower scale. Star watchers looked into the sky and could see bright flashing lights of many colours, many sizes. They suspected that the star gods were at war, but something made me think. The precursors had devices that allowed them to replace limbs and travel the sky. What if they are still around?"

Erinor just shook her head in disbelief. "You believe that stuff? If the precursors were real why haven't they returned? Why haven't we met them?"

The old man looked to the young man on the bed. "Maybe they are at war, and that war has brought them to us," her eyes fell to the young man with wide eyes now realizing what the old man was saying. "Ocerana is about to change, good or bad it's going to change,"

OOOOO

Selena sat on one of the beds, not in the best mood, as the medicae staff treated the ship's crew. She wasn't expecting a traitor from her retinue, she knew that Stolhome was an ass but this was unexpected to say the least. Despite his assholery nature, he always seemed like the most loyal. While 'loyal' was a bit of a stretch, he did what he was told. More or less. But now, she was stranded close to Dominate territory making her both worried and annoyed. The duties of an Inquisitor were complicated at best, some things that may seem unsavoury to the average citizen was normal for an Inquisitor.

"Fucking asshole," she muttered as her headwound was being tended to.

She muttered under her breath as the Mago walked up. "Inquisitor," he bowed. "It seems that M3 has indeed made it down to the planet with the traitor,"

"Did he survive planetfall?" she asked.

"Unknown, I have been attempting to contact him,"

"Dead?"

"Unknown,"

The Inquisitor just sighed in anger and annoyance. "Ok, let's assume he's alive but unable to contact us, what do you recommend?"

The Magos fell silent for a moment as he calculated some possibilities. "I have a few recommendations, but the one that has the highest chance of success is to send down a team to look for him. If he's dead then we have a team on the planet to monitor the situation,"

Selena sighed and nodded, she was staring to like M3 and him dying would be a major blow. But there was one thing that the Magos didn't account for, and one that he would not like.

"Where's the Farseer?" she asked.

If he could pale, he would have been as white as a star.

OOOOO

Groaning in pain and exhaustion Chris opened one eye slowly trying to make it look like he wasn't awake. It didn't look like anyone was around giving him a chance to move. But he waited and moved his head. His mother was a doctor and he had seen what patients, they did move due to dreams for the most part. The brain was a strange and very complex tool that he doubted he would ever understand. After checking around he slowly sat up trying not to make too much noise before something in his head made him grunt and fall back down onto the bed.

Landing on a planet without strapping into anything likely shook him up more so then he thought. Staying here now seemed like the only option he had, and that likely mean he was going to be 'interrogated' again. Laying back he looked up at the celling and began to think about what to do. This was a tricky situation to say the least. Trapped on an uncharted water world with little idea of what to do. It reminded him of that underwater survival game.

The name somewhat eluded him for now, but he was thankful that there were continents on this planet. He didn't do too well on the high seas, full or empty stomach. But now that he was here he needed to swallow that for now and deal with it. Who knows? Maybe they had a way of dealing with sea sickness. Maybe, but he still needed to find that temple and get in contact with the ship.

His eyes widened at that thought, the ship. They probably don't know if he's even still alive! Grunting he looked around for his vox caster. Nothing here before he looked over to his caster attached to his armour and webbing. Smiling he used all of his willpower and pulled himself up off of the bed ignoring the pain. Setting his boots on the floor he then walked over to his armour and grabbing the vox before his legs gave up from under him.

"Delta, echo 2…." he tired to say but then he falls back into unconsciousness.

As he did so Erinor came up fast and managed to catch him as he fell. She sighed as he landed in her arms. Before anything else could happen the vox activated making her jump. Gulping she reach over and picked the device up.

"H… hello?" she called.

There were more cracking and other noises from the device before someone said something in a language she had never heard before.

She tried again. "Hello?" more noises before another voice spoke up.

"Greetings, I Magos Kiran. Identify yourself," the inhuman voice said.

"Erinor Gulmac of the house Gulmac," she responded still unsure about what was happening.

"Lady Gulmac, do you have a young man with a metallic arm with you or have seen?"

"Yes, he's at Ori's, he's a healer,"

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, but I fear he maybe badly wounded," she replied.

"Keep the device on, a group of strange people will meet with you soon," the voice said before the device stopped all noise.

Erinor then looked down at the young man in her arms wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	21. Delay notice

Hi guys, ok so I do apologise for this but I'm putting Mass effect warlord, Trapped in 40k and Overlord vampire on hold until i complete Kira's story of domination. This shouldn't take too long as there are only two chapters to go and i would like to get it finished before moving on to a sequal/ spinoff or another story.


End file.
